


蝴蝶都市/ Butterfly Core 🦋

by Hagulovelove



Category: UNINE, 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagulovelove/pseuds/Hagulovelove
Summary: [Response.Status="301 Moved Permanently" '错误状态：301]⚠️ 未完结





	蝴蝶都市/ Butterfly Core 🦋

01

黏黏嗒嗒的雨落下来。研究所里昏昏欲睡的黑，楼道里人已走空，皮鞋硌在地面上敲出均匀的闷响，留下一地脚印般的水渍。

李汶翰摁下开关，年久失修的室内全息投影闪了几闪，才勉强昏暗地亮了亮。随后就听见堆砌成山的机械零件后面响起一声小猫般的轻哼。

“嚯，”他绕过散落一地的泡沫纸箱，踮脚看到那边趴着一个银色的脑袋。“你在啊？干嘛不开灯。”

何昶希迟缓地从桌上抬起头，眯着眼睛辨认了一下来人，才迷迷糊糊地揉揉眼睛。“……嗯？……估计看我睡着了，它自己关的吧。”

像是为了肯定他的说法，全系投影又闪了两闪。何昶希伸了个懒腰，一本书从他腿上滑落，掉在地面上。

李汶翰帮他捡了，纸有些旧，但保存得很好。这个时代纸质书已是中古物品。“……你是我失败生意场里寥寥几笔的侥幸。”他就着折页轻念出声，转头笑：“怎么读起诗集来了？”

“哦……从宥维那拿来的。”

“陈宥维也是，他一个编程序的，成天都在看文学书。”李汶翰胳膊肘撑在桌上，好整以暇地凑近瞧他，“嗳，你们那个，那个。”他促狭地眨眨眼。

何昶希一头雾水地看过来，眼镜松松地挂在鼻梁上，有些呆。李汶翰只好话锋一转，“那个霸王花项目，忙完了？”

“嗯……我都困死了……”何昶希又朝桌上趴下去，银色的头发蓬蓬糟糟地翘着，埋在胳膊窝里又反应过来，笑声闷闷的。“你才霸王花，什么和什么呀……”

他最近在给宥维他们公司规划的商圈做一个地标，机械花卉互动装置。全息模型渲染好那天还没来得及传，李汶翰走过路过，呦，你这霸王花不错。何昶希扑上去掐他的脖子。

“那不是，我看霸王花和你挺衬的。你看，霸王，花。”李汶翰据理力争，依旧拆他的台，顺手接住凭空砸来的机械球——“喔，好球！”

被砸来的小熊猫涂装的机械球伸出两只扩音耳朵，也跟着嚷嚷：“痛痛痛痛痛！希希，暴力禁止！希希，暴力禁止！”

李汶翰和机械球的电子屏对视一眼，夸张作态地揉揉手掌心，“不愧何猛男，力道还挺大。”

“嗯哼你就知道看笑话……”何昶希还是被逗笑了，拍了拍桌子像是在撒娇。“还有你！”他对着机械球训斥道，“连个触觉模拟传感器都没有，喊什么痛，就知道在那装。”

“希希不给小熊猫装！小熊猫只能自己装！”李汶翰手上的机械球理直气壮。

何昶希委屈鼓鼓地不理它。“我都连着好几天没好好合眼了。你看我耷拉的黑眼圈，和小熊猫一样了。”他嘴里咕哝囔囔地抱怨，“也不知道宥维怎么说动教授的，一个电话过来，到最后都是我去做。”

“那没办法，”李汶翰两手一摊，“你是做设计的，我和杨杨做的都是技术。”

“所以——”何昶希拖长的尾音转了转，踮几步晃悠到他面前，额头几乎要抵着李汶翰的额头。李汶翰看到他漂亮的眼尾盈着一抹光。“你不请我吃饭犒劳一下？”

“我觉得你现在更需要回家睡眠。”李汶翰不为所动。

何昶希鼓起腮帮就朝他脸上“啪噗”地吹一口气。空气炮。他毫不客气地想。打你噢。

“好了好了，”李汶翰最终在何昶希噘嘴的表情里败下阵来，“答应你。今天不行，有约。”

“说话算话。”何昶希勉强满意，“我下班了。”

“你说人奇怪不奇怪，”李汶翰自言自语，“以前恨不得一切都能被数值量化，全面电子化推行之后又开始流行这些没用的。”他伸手撕下窗边的一张挂历，“老古董还非要买，所里谁记得每天撕？”

“人都念旧的。”何昶希把小熊猫揣进挎包口袋，听见身后李汶翰又在哼那首不知哪里听来的老歌。“你说蓝色是你最爱的颜色，你说如果没有爱那又如何……”

全息终端在眼前投出一条警示提醒：

[ 市防汛办提示：当前至9日本市将有强降雨和雷暴大风，请您减少山区出行，远离河道，同时避免低洼地带及桥下停车，确保生命财产安全。]

李汶翰还在一张张撕那个日历，“今天几号来着？”

“7月7号。”

何昶希走出研究所，打开用以对冲雨水的气流屏障，周身的空气开始潮湿。

新公历9年，自地球臭氧层遭到毁灭性破坏、人类逃离地球、建立小行星带城市群落并启用新的纪年历法之后，已经过去9年时间。旧世代末科学杂志《Nature》曾刊登研究报告，人类发掘出类魔力流动的电子生物能，虽尚未普及，但人类意识与电子机械的连接转化也不再是一个虚妄的幻想。

巴特弗莱。何昶希把头靠在冰凉的磁浮车窗上，默念这座科技城市的名字。蝴蝶这种脆弱的生物早已灭绝殆尽，留下的只是它们存在过的意象。浪漫。人们总这样冠冕堂皇地复兴那些曾被抛弃的事物。

何昶希凝望急退的路灯光，注视车窗外部残留的水渍。

毕业后，当年聚在一起的八个人各自走向了不同的行业。何昶希和李汶翰、胡春杨被教授留在关涉人机具身性同步的机械智能研究所。陈宥维通过早些时候的IoT实习顺利进入大公司，自动驾驶，移动网联，物联感知，智能楼宇……与整个城市的物联规划都密切相关。嘉羿、姚明明和李振宁上学那会儿就被军部截了档案，有时还会和他们研究所对接，前来试验一些新的义体化器械。管栎倒是进了公安系统，隶属后方情报侦查课四系。

“以身涉险的工作不适合我。”管栎入职前，在酒吧同何昶希分享一瓶红酒，“何况我家那位也不会同意。”他看着何昶希背后，眼里笑意渐浓。何昶希回头，沈群丰扯松警服领带，靠在门边抛车钥匙，朝他们打了个响指。

一切都顺理成章，所有人都在走上正轨。

“滴——”虹膜扫描，自动门开启。浴室温热的水流冲洗掉身上的寒凉雨气，何昶希裹上浴衣，赤着脚从地毯上湿漉漉地踩过去。

“投影和灯都关了吧。我想看会儿夜景。”

“啪嗞。”房间里华丽的巴洛克装饰应声抹去，苍白的墙壁隐没在阴影里像无名的墓碑。雨是刚才烈起来的，他洗好澡也只不过顷刻，这会儿已下得铺天盖地。

何昶希无意识地盯着落地窗，玻璃上的水像鳞片一样一层落下一层。远方楼顶的绿灯隐隐绰绰，仿佛暗处一双窥伺的眼睛。明明身体已经疲惫到欲坠，神经却绷紧到隐隐作痛。

他的机械球从包里钻出来，悄无声息地滚落到他脚边。何昶希把它捡起来，才缓慢地，像只猫一样侧卧进沙发里。

“希希，睡不着吗？”  
“没有。别担心。”

他翻开那本纸版诗集，翻动书页的声音带着指腹间微妙的粗糙触感。

你是我失败生意场里寥寥几笔的侥幸。他嘴唇轻启，这句话却如同卡在喉咙里，发不出声音。

一种难以形容的、细微得像丝一般的缺失感攫住了他。何昶希指尖发凉。他在陈宥维那里看到这句诗的时候，毫无理由地觉得还应该有下一句。是写诗的人没能写下来的，没能说出口的下一句。

我呢。指甲掐进手心的软肉，嘴皮撕扯时的细密刺痛，疑问在深夜一点点啃噬他的心脏像结一个空空的茧。

如果你是我失败生意场里寥寥几笔的侥幸，我又会否是你晦暗生命中念念不忘的光景——

下一秒，一声突如其来的巨响，整个落地窗轰然碎裂。

连尖叫他都来不及反应就被气流裹挟，连同掀翻的沙发一并重重摔在墙上。狂风骤雨让何昶希视线失焦，惊恐伴随剧烈的疼痛从表皮渗透脊骨。在纷纷坠落的尖锐玻璃碎片里，他眼睁睁看着通体漆黑的异形怪物就这么从离地数百米的高层，破窗而入。

何昶希的肩膀在发抖，他的指尖也在抖。他被抵在墙上扼住咽喉，狰狞可怖的怪物在他眼前低吼并剧烈地喘息着，暗红的血从划破的黑色皮肤里滴落。

然后那只兽抬起头，与他四目相对的瞬间，却怔住了。

涨红充血一双浑浊的眼隐隐透出暗绿色的眸，何昶希看着它，只不过是颤抖着看着它，那怪物忽然流泪。随后潮湿黏稠的拇指抵住了何昶希的唇，喷薄炽热的呼吸近在咫尺，兽的眼睛映嵌着他的眼睛。隔着拇指的，一个吻。

何昶希被放开了。

汹涌的血腥气像潮水一般撤去。那只兽连一眼都没再多看他，转身跳楼逃走，与戛然而止的袭击一起隐匿进雨夜。

屋内一片狼籍。近乎让人失聪的耳鸣逐渐消退，风声，雨声，警报，骚动。他自己惊魂未定的心跳。机械球焦灼地反复呼喊他的名字。雨水肆意扫荡着他的脸，何昶希茫然地转动脖颈往窗边看，散落一地的碎玻璃带着血。

空无一物。警方无人驾驶直升机将屋子照亮得如同白昼。

02

我常常在想，我们可能不知道自己所为何物，正如死去的人也许并不知道自己已经死了。

管栎赶到的时候，何昶希正裹着毯子，坐在楼下的救护车上发呆。周围停满了警车和同样登记在人员编制内的轻甲侦查-I型AI。他看上去精神还好，还能笑着挥挥手和管栎打招呼。除了胸口和四肢有一些碎玻璃的刮擦和后背撞击的淤伤，竟然没什么大碍。

“我都吓死了，我一看出警地址，怎么是你家。”管栎长松一口气，“还好你没事。”

何昶希不予置否，坐在高高的担架上晃晃脚。“栎栎，”何昶希叫管栎的昵称，像第一次见他时那样，“我现在不太想做笔录。”

管栎把自己的手覆在何昶希的手背上，安抚性地捏了捏。“没事，一会儿我就外面看着，他们不会逼迫你。”

何昶希不说话了，抿着嘴点点头。管栎示意他俯下身一点，凑近何昶希耳边私语道：“他们追那只兽好一阵了。不知道怎么偷渡进来的，之前也没袭击人，连我都查不到踪迹。上边怕引起恐慌一直压了消息。”

何昶希捏着机械球断开的一根数据线，若有所思。巴特弗莱城市北部是无人区，存有旧世代末因辐射感染变异的异形兽。荒无人烟的边境防线也常遭到兽潮攻击，但它们从未突破如今人类高性能强化的科技。军方闭锁前线消息，在此之前，他们都未曾真实目睹过兽的存在。

从某种意义上说，研究所给嘉羿他们军部研发的义体化器械，也有出于备战的考虑。可如果可以的话……如果可以的话，何昶希总希望那些设计不要有用武之地的一天。

战争总不会是好事。只是现在，不安全的因素已经不仅在防线外，真实的世界比他想象的更为陌生。

何昶希在警署交代完兽的样貌，连同小熊猫的机械芯片一并上交核验。按照口供，他在家洗完澡准备休息，遭到追击的怪物慌不择路，破窗袭击，又原路逃生。

“就这样？”  
“嗯。就这样。”  
“有没有什么让你在意的地方？”  
“嗯……它逃走的时候启用了光学隐形。”何昶希垂眼想了一会儿，摇摇头。“别的没有了。我暂时没想到什么特别的。”

AI机械球的一根数据线在袭击时遭到损坏，芯片数据记录到一半就被迫截止，留存部分与口供一致。家中全息系统在事发前就被受害者人为关闭，也没有留下清晰影像。

推开笔录室的门已过零点，何昶希头重脚轻。管栎适时从隔壁的观察室走出来，递给他一杯温水。那视线与何昶希相撞，撞得他心里一散。

“希希！”胡春杨从等候室小跑过来，一把攥过他的手，十指扣紧。“你有没有事？怎么会遇上这种事……”

何昶希在李汶翰和胡春杨合租的房子里睡了很长的一觉。梦里浑浑噩噩，还是那双暗绿色的眼瞳。它一言不发，只狠狠地盯住他。然后，突然流泪。

嘉羿曾告诉何昶希，在北方前线，他看到被逼到绝境、走投无路的兽发出尖利的鸣音。可何昶希觉得该有另一种绝望是无声的，那是连最后一搏也放弃了挣扎，却再痛也暗下神色隐忍的眼睛。

何昶希醒来。灌了铅色的天空上笼罩着浓厚的积云，终年阴雨的巴特弗莱依旧黯淡无光。他从一场黑夜睡到另一场夜幕也快沉降，肩膀疼得像东拼西凑来的一堆散骨，一走路就咯吱咯吱地互相膈应。

终端里警方通知他现场已结束封锁，落地窗经机器人连夜抢修，也重新装好。随后是一些关心的消息，教授留言叫他好好休息，也当项目做完的放假，这几天都不必回研究所。

镜子里，皮肤上细碎如风割般的创口已经结痂变紫，脖颈侧面有被指痕大力摁出的暗红的痧。何昶希对着这些痕迹看了一会儿，从胡春杨的衣柜里翻出一件军绿色风衣，拉链一路封到顶。

时隔一天，何昶希又重新站在了自家楼下。气流隔雨屏障坏了，让他不得不回归到原始的打伞。走着走着何昶希忽然又起了点玩心，沾湿的指尖勾勒出伞柄的轮廓，他轻轻旋转，水珠风车似地从伞边滚落。

然后他感知到一道目光的注视。何昶希顺着那道视线回望过去，便利店对面的车站里站着一个人。

他的头发被淋湿了，肩膀也是，衬衫洇出一片深色。这个人却好像浑然不觉，静默着，没有表情。

与略显单薄瘦削的肩膀不符，短袖衬衫下的一截纹身小臂露出筋脉和肌肉的轮廓。何昶希逐渐朝他走近，注意到他手上乱糟糟地贴着很多潮湿的创口贴。

这种感觉其实很怪，两个陌生人，在路上明目张胆地互相注视。可好奇在挠他的后腰窝，让何昶希整个人都非常在意。他无端觉得这个人正是在等着自己。

何昶希朝他弯了弯眼角，然后收起伞，利落地朝外面甩了两次，转身进入便利店。

他故意在冷柜前面磨蹭了很久。果不其然，那个黑发的男人也终于走了进来，插着口袋在他身后的乳制品货架旁挑挑拣拣。何昶希摆出一副纠结的样子，拿起罐装咖啡，放下，换成杯装的绿豆沙，视线却又往咖啡上飘过去。

身后本来就不走心的挑挑拣拣声音停了。那个人似乎已经有点不耐烦，却碍于不认识不好开口。

何昶希沉吟一声，“嗯，要不还是咖啡吧，咖啡好一点。”

他说着就要去换，一个潮水般的气息却从后面涌上来，寒气贴在他后背上，伸手按住了那听咖啡。对方轻微地“啧”了一声。何昶希总算如愿听到那个人开了口，声音和想象得一样低沉烦躁。

“你能不能少喝点咖啡，黑眼圈都重成什么样了。”

不知道为什么，和这个声音一道的，还有何昶希发自内心绽开的笑颜。

但何昶希还是板起脸才转身面对他。夏瀚宇本来摆出一些霸道，见何昶希咄咄逼人的目光，却又有点局促和躲闪。对一个不认识的人说话带无名火气，总归不礼貌。

然而夏瀚宇的胳臂还没收回去，何昶希一转身，那只越过何昶希按住咖啡的手肘擦过他肩膀。外面是雨幕，里面是冷气，距离这种东西一时变得微妙。何昶希退一步，就被他搂在臂弯里，进一步，就被他拥在怀抱里。

两个人无声地僵持着，还是夏瀚宇先收回手。“抱歉。”

何昶希摇摇头，笑了。“谢谢。”他把那杯绿豆沙往脸上贴了一下，凉冰冰的。

“那个，”夏瀚宇又叫住何昶希，似乎有些羞赧难以启齿，“你能……帮我结一瓶这个吗。”他手上拿着一瓶酸奶，示意空空如也的手腕，又拍拍口袋。夏瀚宇没有携带终端。

“哦，好呀。”何昶希自然地从他手上接过酸奶，竟然还是果味的。对方站在他身后看他结账，犹犹豫豫才说，“我、我怎么还给你啊？”

何昶希圆溜溜的眼睛睁大看了他一眼，像是觉得好笑，大大方方地展示自己的通讯号码，“那你明天请我喝呀。”

“你叫什么名字？”  
“夏瀚宇。”

见何昶希依然在等他说下去，夏瀚宇又补充道：  
“夏天的夏，浩瀚的瀚，宇宙的宇。”

03

第三天傍晚依旧下着小雨。何昶希在便利店把绿豆沙嗦到最后一块冰也融化，叼着吸管发出空空的簌簌声。

夏瀚宇没有来。

一杯酸奶的钱，算不了什么。何昶希也谈不上失望，每个人都有自己要处理的事情。他只是……刚好有点闲。

下午打电话给教授询问兽的事，何昶希有所隐瞒，没想那边也含糊其辞，说能公开的资料都在数据库，让他自己去查。

终端传来新消息提示，宥维发来的，今晚那个地标装置试运行，问他要不要过来看看。何昶希调出全息键盘，对着空气敲敲打打半天，最后还是只回复了一个“好”。兴许是觉得这样太淡漠，又找了一个俏皮的表情发过去。

今天大概是见不到你的了。何昶希站起身，把桌上那盒防水创口贴拿去结账。

这座城市终年充斥着杂乱的雨音，所有人都习以为常，步履匆匆。那种沉闷感又涌回来了，何昶希独自慢慢走在街道上，巴士从头顶的磁吸空轨下驶过，白色的电子鸽子停在信号杆上扑动翅膀。雨声让人无从退避，他走着路就又开始走神，一头磕在前面的斜杆上。

“啊……痛。”平时还有小熊猫吵吵嚷嚷地导航，可前天事故后他自己扯断了它一根数据线，一直没来得及修理。

那只兽……

何昶希摸上自己嘴唇，那拇指潮湿黏腻的触感和温热，让他的困惑微微发烫。

就在第二辆巴士从头顶嗡隆而过的时候，不远处的桥洞下传来一阵电子琴声。巴特弗莱的架空道路错综复杂，上层桥的排水在特定桥段两侧倾泻而下，站在何昶希的位置看，仿佛一条从天空倒悬下来的河流。

就在头顶光线被遮蔽又重新亮起的这一瞬间，那阵琴声在这条河流下，准确无误地送达他的面前。

失约的人正站在桥洞里，低垂眉眼，缠着创口贴的骨节宽大的手指在琴键上轻起轻落。他穿着和昨日同款不同色的短袖衬衫，黑色纹身依旧看去不好招惹。可夏瀚宇随着前奏开嗓，一时低吟竟也像倾诉。缥缈的深情，渗透了呼吸和雨。

“I'm telling you  
我想告诉你  
I softly whisper  
轻声细语  
Tonight tonight  
今晚 今晚  
You are my angel  
你是我的天使”

何昶希走不动路了。他在夏瀚宇对面，隔着一条车流的街。

行人在他们之间来来往往，视觉暂留成模糊的光影，只有他们两个是固定不动的雕塑。歌声在桥下充盈缭绕，外面细而冰凉的雨水倾落大地，整个钢筋城市以及更远的北方山脉都笼罩阴云。可这十米见方的、石头砌成的空间，稳固而安静，没有雨可以进到这里来。就像车辆可以拦住何昶希的身体走过去，却拦不住夏瀚宇歌声里的呼吸。

何昶希也开了口，一开始是气声的，逐渐融入他，唱出声音。夏瀚宇闻声抬头，紧接着手上一滑，“咚”地敲错一个音节。何昶希就在对面笑，笑得肩膀一颤一颤，却还是接上副歌——

“Wherever you are, I always make you smile  
无论你在哪里 我会让你微笑  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side  
无论你在哪里 我都会在你身边”

夏瀚宇嗓音有些哑，他觉得何昶希眼睛里也有点什么细碎的光在闪动，他还想看得更清楚些。

“Wherever you are, I never make you cry  
无论你在哪里 我不会让你哭泣  
Wherever you are, I ……   
无论你在哪里 我……”

忽然一辆快车从桥洞下疾驰而过，“哗”地溅了夏瀚宇一身水。琴声戛然而止。

……never say goodbye. 从不对你说再见。夏瀚宇没唱完整这句，正要咒骂，又看对面的何昶希已经几步跃到斑马线那儿，等着红灯朝他眨眨眼。

“我还以为今天就见不到你了。”何昶希在他面前两步远的地方停住了，虽然还是一样笑着，但不过来。

或许是他一上来就过于直白，夏瀚宇不知道怎么接话。

“原来你会弹琴。”何昶希又说，“再弹一首吧，再弹一首好不好，我想听……嗯我想想……其实像刚刚那样的就可以。”

夏瀚宇不做声，试着敲了几个键，电子琴略有走音。“进水了。”他耸耸肩。

何昶希倒像是忽然想起来什么似的，从口袋里掏出一盒创口贴，就要去抓夏瀚宇的手。夏瀚宇本能地后退，一个用力甩开他，手背到身后不给看。

“躲我干嘛。”何昶希有些凶，创口贴已经被他撕开一张，“这个防水，你那个都湿透了，会感染的。手伸出来。”

夏瀚宇不动，何昶希就一直盯着他。夏瀚宇扛不住这视线，不耐烦地一把拽过那盒创口贴，捏皱了揣进口袋里，“谢谢。”他回身开始折叠电子琴支架。

何昶希歪着头瞧了他半晌，确认夏瀚宇耳根是有点红。

“我可以帮你修琴。”何昶希掰着指头，摆出条件，“但你还欠我一瓶酸奶。如果你今天晚上请我吃饭……”

夏瀚宇收琴的手顿了顿，不是很信任地看了何昶希一眼，“你会修琴？”

“嗯，会的。修电子琴不难呀。”你别瞧不起人，何昶希心想。“简单机械的东西我都能修。”

“成交。”

夏瀚宇背上包，往前两步，将两人之间的距离缩短不计。

夏瀚宇怎么也没有想到，何昶希口中的“请我吃饭”是陪他去逛步行街。他从远远看到食街灯牌的瞬间就当即想反悔走人，被何昶希眼疾手快地一把揪住胳膊拉回来。

“你去哪，我们要去那边。”

随后的一小时里，他就像一个没有感情的付账机器，跟着何昶希从一家丸子烧，走向另一家烤冷面，手上还替他拿着咬了两口就嫌甜不吃的草莓棉花糖。

结果夏瀚宇自己反倒吃了不少。甜腻的人造糖分侵占他味蕾，盘丝一样的口感在舌尖融化。何昶希在夏瀚宇身前一步的地方走走跳跳，时不时回头。暖灯在他银白的发色上镀了层金边，那笑容在灯光里明亮得晃眼。

夏瀚宇忽然觉得嘴里含的是茧。

所有的糖分都变得索然无味。不要那样对我笑了。夏瀚宇胸口很闷，连呼吸都困窒起来。身体的反应更快一步，他上前扯住了何昶希的手腕。

何昶希飘起的发丝落下来了。太阳弹跳被地面黏住。

夏瀚宇忽然发现何昶希额头上蹭破了一小块皮，这会儿微微发红着。“等一下。”他从口袋里掏出何昶希给他的创口贴，撕开皱巴巴的防水层，一手撩起何昶希的刘海，把创口贴小心地贴在那块额头上。“你怎么这里都能磕到？”

“不知道……可能最近太累了……”何昶希捂住额头，感到夏瀚宇还在两侧轻轻按了按。

今天晚上太过放松，他都快忘了前两天发生的事。何昶希的神情暗淡几分，这座城市始终维持着一个运转良好的假象。可他总是会觉得不对，周围欢声笑语的喧闹，一时于他又变成了嘈杂。那些人的那些梦里拒绝他的参与，而清醒的世界也没亮着灯。

“也不早了，要不今天就到这……”

不安被手腕上吃痛的力道打断了。“走吧。”夏瀚宇捏紧他又松开手，故作不在意地说。“你还想逛什么，去看。”

何昶希的眼睛稍微亮起来一些，明知故问那样：“你陪我去啊？”

“嗯。”夏瀚宇点了一下头，“我陪你啊。”

说完他就自顾自先往前走，又拗口地吐槽道，“我不陪你谁陪你，这里又没有别人。”

何昶希愣了愣，从后面三步并作两步追上来，像一只蹩脚的电子雀落在夏瀚宇右肩膀。“那我带你看一个惊喜。”

夏瀚宇用一只手蒙着眼，另一只胳臂被何昶希拉着。“好了没？”

何昶希瞪他一眼，又想到他看不到，有点泄气。“夏瀚宇，”何昶希连名带姓地喊他名字，“你已经问了五遍了。我拒绝回答这么无聊的问题。”

“我都问五遍了还没到，是你有问题还是我有问题？”

“好啦好啦，到啦。”何昶希松开夏瀚宇的胳膊，脚步声往后退开。

夏瀚宇放下挡在眼前的手掌——

那是不太好用贫瘠的语言描述的场景，巨型的蔷薇花簇在他眼前盛开，不，或许说流动着更合适，起起伏伏的磨砂半透明花瓣像是粉红的潮汐，每一朵内芯都包裹着温柔的光线。

夏瀚宇往前一步，那些机械花就像感知到他的方向那样退避，身后的花朵却又像浪潮一样高高堆起。他伸出一只手去够一朵花，那朵花便熨帖地顺应他手心的弧度，是软的。夏瀚宇挥动另一只手，另一朵花便被扇动，一朵撞上一朵，绽开层出迭起的浪涌。

何昶希安静地站在这一切之外，看着他笑。

“好漂亮……”夏瀚宇说不出别的话了。

忽然间有什么从上面罩下来，眼前顷刻一片黑，夏瀚宇慌乱挥赶。“喂，这什么啊？你别搞我啊。”

视野里什么也看不到，只有何昶希爆发出的笑声。

“何昶希，我怎么感觉……”他无奈地站在原地，“我是不是被一朵花吃进去了啊？”

陈宥维走进尚未对外开放的广场的时候，远远地看见何昶希就那么站在层层叠叠的花瓣对面，朝着里面的人，在雨后的风中，捂着嘴笑弯腰像一张轻薄的纸。

04

研究所的数据库位于地下深处，雨季这里比平时更加寒凉，何昶希披了件夹克，摸上数据控制台的时候还是被冰得一抖。地面上无形便携的全息投影的代价，是这座城市地下如同树根般盘亘错节的庞大机箱组和光电缆线。

管栎曾经半开玩笑地说，如果哪天外星袭击，就算把地壳以上都夷为平地，也伤不到这座城市的核心。

“那人怎么办？”何昶希咬破一颗奶茶里的珍珠，含糊地问。

管栎支着下巴想了想，“嗯……要是真到那一天，人脑的数据肯定也已经可以被转移传输到地下，肉体这种东西要多少造多少，没得事，不方。”

“那岂不是地下才是真正的城市。”嘉羿一边往嘴里扒饭，一边接话。  
“比如说，”他指了指自己的脑袋，“灵魂的城市。”

何昶希笑出声。他启动数据库的自动联想资料查找，回想起他们几个学生时代的事情。那时候城市正处在建设扩张期，边境外关于兽的新闻偶有报道，城市内系统故障的矛盾时有发生，谈不上绝对的安宁，倒也不能算什么凶险。对于学生来说，真是最好的时候。

希望。是的，如果可以用这个词来形容的话。那是觉得自己可以做出某种改变的力量，建设期的一切亟待解决的问题背后，是一个人的理想卷着另一个人的理想。

稳定的另一个名词是封锁，量化的另一个名词是剥夺。管理与控制，优选与垄断。不知什么时候起，人们开始只面对眼前所看到的事，不再深究那些表面信息之外的缘由。

自动搜索结果出来了。关于边境兽的研究除了几张照片寥寥无几，果然泛善可陈。前几日城中兽的袭击事件在社交网络上走漏风声，评论前列都是质疑城市安保，要求尽快消灭，只在一个链接嵌套一个链接的那种深夜论坛上留下一些都市传说般、玄之又玄的讨论。

何昶希并不觉得意外。教授以前讲过《蕾蒂西娅》，“一桩社会新闻意味着一个有罪之人，一桩恐怖的社会新闻需要一个怪物。而怪物必须被关起来。”除此之外，他们拒斥任何合理性。

无名怪物的眼泪。

他撑在数据台上沉思一阵，重新键入关键词，查找关于“记忆”的研究报道。可惜学术论文充满行话符号，社交媒体推送又无关痛痒。毫无头绪。

何昶希又打电话给教授，“边境兽潮那么多年，就算信息不公开，怎么可能一点研究都没有？”

对面沉默，说：“下午出来喝茶，再详谈。”

何昶希奇怪，教授人既在市内，知道他在研究所，怎么不约所里见。

显示为李汶翰的内部通讯刚好响起，何昶希先答应下来，转接留言，听到那边嘉羿笑嘻嘻的声音响起：“你在哪呀？怎么不接电话，我们又来啦，在第三监测室。”

何昶希把查询记录清掉，小跑出数据室，赶到的时候嘉羿正涨红脸大汗淋漓地靠在墙上，等李汶翰帮他把整条胳膊上的爪形义体化延伸装置卸下来。李振宁和姚明明也在大口往喉咙里灌水。

“怎么了？”

“同步率不行。”胡春杨盯着控制面板的数据记录，55.8%，“机械设计太灵活了，人实际操作精度达不到那么高，很吃力。”

“不会呀，”何昶希有些意外，“我做模型的时候应该没问题的，是不是哪里搞错了？”

胡春杨摇摇头，他对自己的严密程度有足够自信。胡春杨又调出李振宁和姚明明的试用报告给何昶希看，同步率49.2.%和61.3%，也不乐观，姚明明算好一些。看来还得重新调整契合模式。

何昶希沉吟一会儿，忽然问道：“我能不能试试？”

李汶翰看了何昶希一眼。通常这些实验仪器只能由嘉羿这样身体素质好的军方人员担任被试。嘉羿正用义体化的仿真机械右臂往擦伤的左拳头上缠绷带，抢先阻止：“不行，这个有危险性，很容易磕碰的。我们三个本身已经接受过部分义体强化改造都很难适应，希希只是普通人……”

“可是何昶希的协调性确实比较……特别。”李汶翰想起学生时代何昶希原地转十圈转晕向了，还能踢中足球，犹豫道，“而且毕竟也是开发者，杨杨觉得呢？”

何昶希转头对胡春杨笑了笑。胡春杨也回应他一个笑，随即恢复严肃，小声正色道：“我觉得可以，可以试一下。反正这会儿就我们几个，也没有装载非物理武器。”

“那就试一下。你小心点。”

肌肉上传来携带拉扯与推力的金属触感，电脉冲线路接入后颈，何昶希闭上眼，感受大脑皮层与整个机械紧密连接。他轻轻尝试调动筋骨，像调动自己的身体那样，想象自己的神经网络扩张到皮肤之外——

”主传导系统正常。”  
“电脉冲数据开始接入，回路1至607，无异常。”  
“测量神经元连接。”  
“谐波数值误差在正常范围。”

“同步率……”胡春杨报数顿了顿。李汶翰和嘉羿都回头看他，胡春杨把所有的数据全调到主屏幕上，“我……等等，我再重新核对一……”

“不用了。”李汶翰打断他，他们都看见了。

“……同步率97.1%。”

实验结果令在场所有人都大感意外，何昶希和仪器的同步率贴合近乎完美，没费什么力气就完成了全部测试动作，甚至还能自由地蹦蹦跳跳再转两个圈。

胡春杨沉默后提议，把实验室的其他义体延伸器械也拿来试一遍，结果无一例外的相性良好。

“……以前上学的时候只觉得你跳舞很会扭，没想到机械适应性这么高。”李振宁一只非电子眼眨了眨，有些惊讶。

何昶希咬住唇。他自己也没想到，本来只是不甘心，想证明自己设计的部分没问题，结果证实了是真的只对他自己没问题。

然而一个人适应性高也没什么意义，何况同步率也不代表就能有效能。这些仪器都至少要在机动队范围下推广，嘉羿他们用不了，就没有实战价值。

重新修正耗了一个中午时间也没太大进展，还差点忘记和教授约好的下午茶。何昶希乘坐空中巴士匆匆往市郊赶，半路已饥肠辘辘，才想起中午压根没有吃饭。何昶希忧心忡忡，不晓得一会儿迟到了在老师面前还点餐不是。

他多虑了。露天咖啡馆里是已经有人在等，来的却是管栎，没穿警服。

“老师让我来找你谈。他有事就不过来了。”

何昶希哑然。来的是管栎这件事已经把他来之前组织好的一堆问题都堵了回去，只好先不客气地解决饱腹问题。

管栎在他面前悠然端一杯红茶，冷不丁问：“希希，你是不是有什么事瞒着我们？”

何昶希叼着薯角一怔。随即垂下眼，他知道自己骗不过管栎的眼睛。

“知道老师为什么选这里吗？”管栎四下环顾，附近爬满城市少见的自然藤蔓，终年潮湿的气候让蕨类植物重返3亿年前地球世代中泥盆世晚期的高耸。没有一丝联网机械的影子。他笑着摸上何昶希的手指，一路暧昧摸至手腕上的终端，干脆利落地把电池掰下来。“在这里谈话不会有记录。”

何昶希捏紧红茶杯，“……我最近头很疼，常常恍惚，不知道自己是谁。”  
“因为兽的事？”  
“是，也不是。栎栎，你有没有时候觉得……我们忘记了一些事情？”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“我不知道……”

“我还记得十几年小时候，”管栎没有接他的话题，伸手摩挲一条叶片，“蕨类还是路边的矮草本植物。那时候嘉羿总喜欢折下叶子来挠你痒痒，你就追着他跑，我坐在石头上看你们满头大汗。”

何昶希好像有点印象，他记得管栎那时候坐在石头上看书，书中手绘插图里的蕨类参天蔽日。他们脑袋挨在一起，为不曾见过的远古世代发出稚气的惊叹。记忆里光线明亮，谁的面孔都看不分明。

“我那个时候就总在想，这些植物是为何没落了呢？作为最早登上地球陆地的植物类群，如果不是它们的出现大幅度降低了大气中的二氧化碳浓度，海洋中的四足类动物开始上岸，逐渐演化出陆生生物，也就不会有人类了。”

“这些椅子，”管栎说，指了指何昶希坐着的石头，“地球搬来的化石，被称为硅化木，是枝蕨类植物的尸体矿化的产物。”

“后来地球人类对它们进行了多角度切片，重建其三维结构，发现它们与现生树木完全不同。一般的树只有一个输导组织，记得年轮吗？单一木质部的增生。枝蕨类不是，它们茎干中至少有数十枚独立的维管束，交错排列形成一个网格系统。”

“我不是很明白。”何昶希终于忍不住，“你想说什么？”

“希希，你有没觉得刚才的描述……很像这座城市？”  
何昶希一愣。“什么意思？”  
“就像集成电路一样。在这个城市里的人每个人，都是为这座城市输送数据的维管束。”

管栎撑起身，“你不是想问有关兽的问题吗，我带你去看。”

蕨类森林中的隐藏电梯降入地下深处，权限开启，映入眼帘的是一个封闭研究室。通体漆黑的异形兽被肢解的标本，一条条泡在缸中，有着近似人的面孔。

何昶希忽然一阵反胃。阴寒的冷渗入脊髓里，小腿已经开始发软，他撑住手边的手术台。

“你想问关于兽我们研究出来了什么，事实是我们什么也没研究出来。这些兽太普通了，除却他们异质化的皮肤表层，体液与肌肉占比高达难以想象的地步，简直像是一种融化后的膨胀。其他的……”

管栎调出兽的外观、骨骼、筋脉三张全息图景，没有说下去。他根本不必说下去，何昶希也知道了。

其他的……就和人类一样。

插满软管泡在尽头立式水缸里的完整尸体隐隐浮动，尚未肢解肿胀发黑的皮肤像阴暗的影。何昶希浑身颤抖，捂着嘴掉头冲出实验室。

整个晚上他都恍恍惚惚，那个被暗绿瞳孔注视的吻，和玻璃水缸里的死物在眼前不停重叠，后脊一阵一阵地麻。嘉羿担心地坐在旁边看他，酒吧里人声鼎沸。

左后方似乎有人喝多了酒，骂骂咧咧地讲话，“科学是什么东西？科学是一场骗人的把戏。”  
“嗳，你们听说过没，其实迁离地球以前早就没有什么臭氧层了。”  
“没有臭氧层？哈哈哈哈，那怎么解释以前的天是蓝色的？”  
“你是傻逼吗？天是蓝色又不是因为臭氧层是蓝色……光的选择性散射啦，散射！”  
“淦，爱怎么解释怎么解释。要我说，比如、比如……罩着一张巨大的蓝色的布，或是蓝色的大蝴蝶什么的。什么都好，反正科学家给的解释也听不懂……”然后“哐”地一声。  
“喂喂，你也喝太多了吧。你们谁把这家伙搀回去啊喂！”

何昶希无意识搅动着长岛冰茶里的冰块，仍然走着神。

“我们暂时只能认为这是一种变异。至于这些兽是怎么产生的，接下来是否会继续变种，都没有结论。”管栎最后这样说，“不过其实达尔文刚发表《物种起源》的时候也从未使用过 '进化' 一词，他觉得这样带有正向误导的词汇是不对的。”

“生物进化有时候不是一件能用逻辑解释的事。自然选择就是混沌本身。”

“嘉羿。”何昶希安静了一晚上终于开口。他摸着嘉羿那只机械臂，除了有些凉，摸上去也像是皮肤的触感。“你见过兽对不对？在北方边境值岗哨的时候。”

“那你告诉我，你说，兽……”

何昶希的嘴唇一张一合，对面嘉羿的眼睛骤然睁大。

军部的车来接，何昶希婉拒了嘉羿送他回家的提议，一个人在路上慢慢地走。就算不下雨，天空也依旧压着低沉沉的黑云，他低头看脚下未干的水洼，映照出也是一滩溶解的墨。

远远地，楼下有一个身影。

何昶希的脚步不自觉地快起来，走两步，却又慢了。他逐渐看清那个男人，套着一件黑色拼接格子的宽松T恤，挂着工装风格的尼龙搭扣，米色的长裤贴在道路栏杆上。一丁点橙红色的火光明了又灭，叼着一根烟，烟气模糊在夜色里。

他走到男人面前站定，也不说话，低头盯住自己脚尖。橙红的烟灰默默烧断一截，在地上落了。夏瀚宇一把用力把他拉进怀里，温热的烟喷在颈侧。

就像飘忽的心忽然回到了应有的位置，何昶希才发觉自己不知什么时候，已经眼眶潮湿。

“怎么了？”  
何昶希摇摇头，下巴脆生生硌在夏瀚宇刀削般的肩膀上，干燥的，热的。他身体微微发抖。  
“你喝酒了？”  
何昶希点点头，竖起一根手指，也不管对方看不看得到。“一点点，”他说，“就一点点。”

于是夏瀚宇也就只是搂着他，抽着烟。巨幅的全息美女广告在头顶闪烁，大厦玻璃幕墙滚动宇宙星河。灯红酒绿的霓虹城市，他们就这么在路边依靠着。

这一定是个梦吧。层层叠叠的恶梦缝隙里如果我遇见了你，那我还要不要醒来。

何昶希拉开冰箱门，拣出苏打水抛过去。室内的全息壁纸今天是普通的深蓝色，夏瀚宇坐在沙发上，看何昶希拆开电子琴的外机盖。

刚刚在楼下，何昶希站在他面前，那种毫无防备、泫然欲泣的样子。夏瀚宇稍一回想，心口就钝钝地痛。不过这会儿何昶希已经调整好情绪，短暂逾矩的亲昵让两个人都有些尴尬，还好手上有更要紧的事情做。

何昶希活动指节，准备大展拳脚地修那台琴。夏瀚宇盯着他想，大展拳脚，这个不恰当的词放在何昶希身上有一种诡异的合适。

他不肯说，夏瀚宇也不会问。

何昶希倒可能是觉得不聊天气氛会太尴尬，絮絮叨叨地自言自语一些有的没的。夏瀚宇窝在沙发里看他一个人在那讲，看上去是在听，其实什么也没听进去，只在想话很多的何昶希还挺可爱的。

“我们来轮流说自己喜欢的东西吧。”何昶希拧下几个零件，声音上扬，“你喜欢什么？”  
“啊？”  
“我喜欢……嗯，我喜欢紫色。”何昶希没等他回答。  
夏瀚宇不接话，不觉得这个游戏很好玩。  
“那我再让你一个，我喜欢……酸酸的果汁软糖。什么口味的都喜欢。”  
夏瀚宇还是不吭声，自顾自开始翻何昶希茶几上的纸质书。  
“那、那我再让你一个！”何昶希似乎自己玩得很高兴，也不知道是不是因为喝了点酒，脸颊红扑扑的，举起手，“我喜欢——穿衬衫！”

“嗯。看出来了。”夏瀚宇敷衍肯定。纸质诗集是一本杂合集，装订线有一半被割断，纸张也皱皱巴巴的，像是经历了疾风暴雨的洗礼。他抽开何昶希书签夹着的那页，是叶芝的《被偷走的孩子》。

Far off by furthest Rosses, we foot it all the night,  
我们跋涉整夜，到最遥远的玫瑰园  
Weaving olden dances, mingling hands and mingling glances,  
我们跳舞往昔，双手交缠且眼神沉湎  
Till the moon has taken flight.  
直到月亮起飞而去

何昶希那边不吭声了，似乎是有些受挫。

“西瓜。”  
“啊？”  
“你刚不是问我喜欢什么？”夏瀚宇合上书，“我喜欢吃西瓜。”

“啊，”何昶希从折叠架底下钻出脑袋，“我喜欢蛇。”  
“蛇这么恐怖的图腾你也喜欢？”  
“反正这个时代也只剩下电子蛇了……又不咬人。”  
“那我喜欢狗。就，很大型的那种。”夏瀚宇比划了一下。  
“狗也喜欢，猫我也喜欢。”  
“……你就很像猫啊。”

“全自动烤肉。”  
“全自动泡脚盆！”

那又是什么东西？夏瀚宇皱眉，“纯实木钢琴的声音。”  
“对对！”何昶希叫唤起来，“诶，我好像修好了。”他试着在电子琴上按几个键，音准还可以。

夏瀚宇站起身，留意到墙边的吉他包袋，“你有吉他？”  
“嗯，但我不太会弹。”  
“……我会一点。”他拉开拉链，指腹按压琴弦。好久没弹过有点手生。夏瀚宇拨了几个试音，重新回到沙发上坐下。

“我不喜欢蓝天的颜色。”夏瀚宇忽然说。  
何昶希怔了怔，又笑开了，“不是喜欢的东西不算呀。”

夏瀚宇不再说话，指尖拨动琴弦，娓娓道来的和弦在抒情嗓音中溶解。《A Little Braver》——

“With the July comes the glimmer on your face  
七月来临 你脸泛微光  
And I get a bit nervous  
我开始有点紧张  
I get a bit nervous now……  
我坐立不安……”

什么呀。何昶希想，夏瀚宇好像在第一句就擅改了歌词。

他抱着吉他，在他家的沙发上唱歌。歌说九年过去，我没交新朋友，也依然没改变。每个人都是那样完美，我们还可以重新开始一遍吗？那逝去的游乐场，那曾留下无数次心动的美好岁月，我终于有机会开口说一声，我想你了。

何昶希小声说，“那我不喜欢隐瞒，欺骗也不喜欢。”

弦音顿止了。但紧接着电子琴的旋律代替了它，接上来，何昶希专注地看着琴，哼唱道：

“When it gets hard  
虽然爱比以往更难了  
I get a little stronger now   
可我现在变得坚强了一点   
I get a little braver now  
也变得勇敢了一点”

吉他琴弦重新被拨动，夏瀚宇注视着何昶希的眼睛。蓝色的房间，背后的落地窗。

“And when it gets dark   
虽然世界比以往更黑暗  
I get a little brighter now  
可我现在变得明亮了一点   
I get a little wiser now  
也变得聪明了一点”

一张键盘，一把吉他。歌声和歌声温柔交融，它们缠绵，像安静漂浮的尘埃。无论什么时代，音乐都是比心灵更诚实的东西。它永远不会欺骗你。

夏瀚宇在何昶希家留宿睡着了。何昶希轻轻翻了个身，触碰夏瀚宇枕边的手指，那里现在都好好地贴着防水的创口贴。他心里有些软。

不喜欢蓝天的颜色也不是什么要紧的事情。何昶希想，这个城市根本就没有蓝天。就像他说不喜欢隐瞒和欺骗完全是为了赌气，如果夏瀚宇不打破规则，自己本来是想逗逗他的。

酒精带来一些困倦的慵懒，他整个人侧倒在枕头上，瞧着夏瀚宇睡着后稍微孩子气的模样。何昶希嘴唇微启，无声地用口型说出那句本来想说的话——

“我还喜欢你。”

他悄悄揭开一角夏瀚宇指尖松开的创口贴胶带，和那天将夏瀚宇从蔷薇机械花里解救出来时瞥见的大臂伤口一样。尖锐的，玻璃割伤。

栎栎，其实我不关心生物到底是进化还是退化。我只想知道，这种过程是可逆的吗。就像我问嘉羿的那句话一样。

“嘉羿，你说……兽可能会弹钢琴吗？”

05

“我们之中少了一个人？杨杨，你什么意思？”

四天前，在何昶希遭到袭击的雨夜，李汶翰被胡春杨约到保龄球馆。说是打保龄球，结果却是两个人坐在软座椅上动动手指拉取角度，再看着机械臂替他们扔球。

胡春杨突然问，“你觉得回忆是可以相信的么？”

“我也是最近才发现的……”胡春杨打出一颗击球，保龄球从机械臂上精准无误地按照他操作的角度滚落出去，发出咕噜噜噜的响声。“我做了个梦。”

“做梦？什么梦？”

“小时候有一次，你带着我们爬机械厂堆砌成山的废钢铁。我扒在半高的地方，不敢再往上，也不敢往下看。那时大哥你就那么站在顶上，背后是强烈的日光，朝下很大声地喊话——上来啊！你看杨杨都上来了，你怎么还站在下面！”

“可是，我在梦里忽然意识到，我那个位置，眼前可以数出五个影子，希希和宥维的声音就在我两侧，很近，叫我害怕就不要往下看。也就是说——”面板的幽幽蓝光映在胡春杨眼睛里，那里面起了雾。

“所有人都上来了。大哥，你在喊谁？”

“还有这件事？”李汶翰愣了愣，“我不记得了。”

“果然。”胡春杨眼神暗了暗，“如果，我是说假设，假设我的这段记忆的是真实的，那么大哥你和这件事就是直接相关，而直接相关的记忆就会被清掉。”

“我昨天后半夜一直在仔细回想我自己的记忆，好像在很多我们八个人的场合里，大哥都是站在中间的，对吧？”

“我以前想，有中心位的话，也不一定非要是奇数……”胡春杨指指面前应声倒落的十枚保龄球，对称排列可以有很多种方法，“可是我想起来了。”

“这么简单的逻辑，我怎么会到现在才发现……”

窗外雷鸣电闪，在那一瞬照亮了胡春杨的侧面。一股难以言喻的阴忖顺着李汶翰的脊柱上窜，胡春杨不笑的时候，眼底竟透出几分锐利的味道。

“初中毕业那天，我们是站成一排的。”  
“大哥，站成一排的八个人……怎么会有中心位呢？”

城市的风好像已经睡了。夏瀚宇推开天台的门时，何昶希正巧回过头来，朝他绽开一个亮盈盈的笑。晚上十二点，霓虹的电子灯摇摇欲坠。

“你给我写歌了吗？”

何昶希问，问得没头没尾，却又自然笃定得像是顺理成章。何昶希就是有这样的能力，直来直往，把你的变成他的。可惜夏瀚宇不领情。

“我为什么要给你写歌？”夏瀚宇走到他身边去，稍微探头看底下的霓虹。

“你得为我写一首歌。”何昶希撑着天台边沿撅起嘴，“早上出门前我留了言的。”

“你说这个？”夏瀚宇从口袋里掏出小熊猫涂装的机械球，安静得像没气息，“它比你话还多，我嫌吵给关了。”下午这玩意一口一个“老夏”，在夏瀚宇琴键上乱跳，真的烦。

“你说谁话多？”何昶希捏他后颈子。

但何昶希也没追究，好像夏瀚宇装聋作哑，不答应给他写歌也不是什么重要的事。他松了揪夏瀚宇的手，顺着信号塔维修用的铁梯爬上去，手一撑就反身坐在钢架上。风把他的刘海又吹乱了，何昶希伸手把它们稍稍拨散开，然后歪一歪头，在高高的架子上面。

“怎么，你恐高？”

夏瀚宇就站着，四周是林立的高楼，快轨高架缠在里面像没人能解开的绷带。能感觉到对方抬起眼神掠过他，掠起一阵风。

“以前。”夏瀚宇犹豫片刻，也伸手攀上钢架，“现在不会了。”

他们一起坐在危险的钢筋上吹夜风，仰望根本看不见的宇宙星河，头顶着散不去的黑雾。何昶希在高架上还不老实，一双小腿摇摇荡荡。夏瀚宇警告他不要乱晃，摔下去变成一滩泥血，何昶希却不以为然地张开双手像一只随时要振翅的蝶。“你会抓住我的。”他说。

“夏，你会抓住我的对不对？”

说着他就要向后仰去。夏瀚宇被这举动吓得不轻，胳膊肘接住蝴蝶坠落的速度，口中咒骂也一并脱口，“你他妈不要命了？！”

何昶希被他捞在臂弯里，仰着脸，看着他笑。手臂上的重量忽然轻了，夏瀚宇才发现何昶希左手不知什么时候早就牢牢攥紧了另一侧的竖杆，脚尖朝外面伸展，整个人像荡秋千一样稳稳地平衡着。

一种被戏耍的恼怒升腾起来。他的手臂还虚揽在何昶希后腰，不知道是因为愤怒还是恐惧，仍心悸地抖。

可是这恼人的蝴蝶又落在他怀里，手臂上接住的力道一点点变得明显，让夏瀚宇只剩下一对哑掉的歌唇。当终于确定夏瀚宇完全揽住、接住他之后，何昶希稍稍松开了手。

“我总觉得宇宙总有一天要抛弃我们的，”何昶希银色的头发飘在夜风里，“就像我们抛弃地球一样。”

夏瀚宇不说话，光是单手把人接着，就已经搂得那么紧。

“夏天的夏，浩瀚的瀚，宇宙的宇。”何昶希念得很慢，郑重其事，“真是个好名字。”

“夏瀚宇。”他终于问出这句压在心里许久的话，“我以前是不是在哪里见过你？”

这是梦吗。在何昶希晃动的双眼里，这样望着彼此。夏瀚宇想看着他，看他因为没法组织更多的语言来表达这些不清不楚，说出这种尴尬老套的对白，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条薄线。看他垂下眼，睫毛轻轻地颤动。可你还记得什么？你什么都不记得了。这座城市，这片天空，你眼睛里的蓝色。

还有……我。

“我说我们见过，是你忘了，你就信了？”最后夏瀚宇只是这样反问道。

“我会信呀。”何昶希离他太近了，像是和他较劲一般认真。

“那我完全可以随便编。我现在说，其实这座城市的每个人背上都背负着一个茧，它吸食人类心事生长。你们都看不见，只有我看得见。这你也信？”  
何昶希就笑，拖长音嗯了一声，“听起来像是都市恐怖故事。那我呢？我也有吗？”  
“你有啊。”  
夏瀚宇面不改色，盯着他。所以不开心要说出来，不要藏着掖着，知不知道。  
“我可没有不开心。”何昶希笑得眯起眼睛，“我没有，就没有，就没有。夏瀚宇，就算我说什么都信，你也不能这么套路人。”

夏瀚宇不吭声。于是何昶希的眼睛又垂下去，仿佛整个星系的舰队垂临。

“至少不是现在。”何昶希坐直身体，眼角是一道柔波，像是不会脸红那样，又信誓旦旦说出惊人的话——

“因为夏天的浩瀚宇宙还和我在一起。”

如果我折断自己像一只蝴蝶坠落，你会抓住我吗？  
如果我停在原地变成一杆没有名字的座标，你会拥抱我吗？  
你会抛下我吗，像人类抛下地球那样。如果我已忘记了所有的歌。

他是来引爆一颗行星。太空战舰在猎户星座的端沿起火燃烧*，怎么可以怪宇宙真空没有声音。

何昶希的脸凑过来。那笑容让人无法抗拒，又不知为何显得落寞。夏瀚宇静了一会儿，近到不能再近的时候，他才像咬住一颗容易破碎的果实般，衔住了何昶希柔软的唇瓣。

真的很薄，是嘴唇上一点点洇出来的温热。

剩下的话语全被吞咽在唇齿交叠的深处，夏瀚宇来不及也舍不得闭上眼，手臂顺着腰间箍紧，视野里全是何昶希靠近他的模样。他从来无法摸清自己在何昶希心中的分量，一如再次相遇他仍然不会面对这个人。如果用手触碰会飞走吗，会破碎吗，会停留在我身边吗。

他们交叠着倒入冰凉的床铺，夏瀚宇出门的时候冷气没关，整个房间冻得像一块冰。何昶希却一面挨着他的吻一面笑。夏，我听说地球时代有人凿开远古的冰块，里面还有存活的鱼。你看，你看我们像不像……

废话太多了。夏瀚宇掀起他白薄的衬衫摸上光滑的腰腹，在他侧腰上咬了一口。何昶希痒得直笑，他便又欺身上前去堵他的嘴，让何昶希急促的呼吸在吻的间隙里挣扎着。手指沿着敞开的衣料探向纤细的腰际，即使在黑暗中也能感觉到在被怎样热烈的视线注视。髋骨下伸出的双腿，肩胛上发力的指尖，所有接触在一起的地方都是滚热的，却又被裸露的空气浸得冰冷。

好烫。何昶希用脚趾把旁边的被单踢开，连掐着的指甲也跟着蜷抠起来。烫得他好冷。被夏瀚宇长驱直入的地方似乎也被某种渴望的引力吸住，可那并不是意识叫他这样做的。

一种无法形容的焦躁感逐渐折磨了他，夏瀚宇每抽离一下，好像他的灵魂也黏在上面逃逸了。挺进来是完完全全的，随后他又被带走一些，不肯离开身体的部分在交合处泥泞成潮湿的欲望。他在被抽丝剥茧那样掠走，余裕在被一点一点拆下来，被瓦解，失焦的视线透过压在身上的肩膀，全息投影下午被夏瀚宇设成了极光。

那些带电粒子也同他的情欲一样吗？

从太阳跋涉而来的电子与地球的磁场相遇时，是否也曾不受控制地卷曲，相撞，交缠，晕眩。在电流里颤栗着将自身折叠，以虚浮托举所有无用的白夜。

“夏，夏……”何昶希喘着气，背弓起来，额头抵着夏瀚宇的额头。话分明已是不成句的，却还喋喋不休，“你给我写一首歌好不好？”

夏瀚宇停下动作。何昶希的大腿根部贴着他的小腹，膝弯蹭在他锁骨。很软，全都是软的，软但里面有骨。夏瀚宇伸出拇指去抹何昶希泛着水光的下唇，感受到下腹骤然的绞紧，何昶希整个人颤抖了一下。

“就这么想要我给你写歌？”

拇指并未深入，只是稍微用力抚摸着提出要求的唇瓣，连同那上面黏腻的唾液和无意识舔舐上来又逃逸的舌尖。夏瀚宇重新缓慢地挺弄起来，这被迫微张的唇终于只能屈从半失焦的瞳孔，又不甘示呻吟的弱，吐出一阵一阵的气声。无定型的绿色火焰在他们周围飘飘荡荡。

“想着吧。”

他恶劣地牢牢把人摁在腰上发力，丢下话，不肯定也不否定。他真是这座城市里最不配合的人，何昶希对过路人一百个淡淡然的眼神都不该比在他这吃瘪更多。可那些气声却也和着一反其道，抖着抖着，掺进餍足的笑意去了。舌尖卷上来湿湿嗒嗒地舔他指腹，何昶希眼底勾着一抹艳色摇了摇，整个人叠起来又包裹他，像那夜的花。

“我就知道你会给我写的，你已经在写了对不对？”

夏瀚宇失笑，何昶希怎么这样啊。算了。那些嘴皮面子都省了罢。何昶希缠着夏瀚宇的腰，迎来一个啃噬般的吻。就这样保持着相交的视线，硬塞进来的舌头在口腔中肆意翻搅，和交合的下身一起发出濡湿的声响。夏瀚宇变得嘶哑的低吟伏在何昶希耳边闷喘。

“……吻过后又变紧了。”

何昶希曲起手腕骨就锤他，手指还是蜷缩的，混着极力掩抑的呻吟。“嗯哼……你怎么、怎么说这种话……”

“你放松点，不然不好动。”

“你！”何昶希气结，扭起腰去贴他埋在他身体里面的东西，“我要打人了，你会不会呀……”

但很快何昶希就只能发出模糊的声音了，在夏瀚宇吮咬他的间隙里。他像个盛满水的软塑料杯，摇一下，闷哼就溢出来些。剧烈地晃，它们就成片地洒落在床上。夏瀚宇捏他，于是所有的水都泼了。何昶希自己都不知道有那么多水。

或许冰里有活鱼的传言是真的吧。夏瀚宇抓住何昶希颤抖的肩膀，他在他身体里尝到同样发烫的孤独，两尾鱼就扑腾着化在冰芯里。

被遗忘在天台的小熊猫机械球耳朵中，一个不易察觉的幽幽绿点暗了下去。

“这样不好吧……”沈群丰端了咖啡进门，管栎正撑着一边脸注视着监控屏幕，之前传输来的数据正以多个屏幕分段的方式四倍速回放。

沈群丰撑在椅背上，从后面揽过管栎的肩，画面上大部分时候是一个不认识的男人，少部分是何昶希。透过监视屏这种介质看一个自己认识的人，感觉有种说不上来的微妙。

“呦，这人谁？何昶希新交的小男友？”

管栎笑了笑，还没开口，最右下角那个屏刚好播到午夜天台的一吻，沈群丰不禁吹了声口哨。

“哎你别闹。”管栎叹口气，“我也不想的——”

情报侦查课四系，虽然名字挂在公安体系下面，但所有权限都是独立直辖。庞大的城市数据在这里毫无隐私可言，他们就是这座城市的暗河。

“怎么样，小宝贝儿，你都观察了四天了，看出什么问题没有？”

“问题？”管栎暂停监视屏，揉了揉发酸的眼睛，“问题就在于没有什么问题。”

“这是最不正常的，要是没有问题，你觉得希希为什么那么关心兽的事？我以为我带他看过那个恐怖的研究室之后，普通人的好奇心就该到此为止，回归一个遵纪守法的良好公民。结果他昨天拿了我的权限，丢下这位……”管栎拧拧眉毛，纠结了一下用词。

“小男友。”沈群丰自然接过话头，“哦，所以他丢下他的小男友，又跑回去对着那堆福尔马林泡着的标本看了半天。而我们这位小男友，除了下楼到便利店买饭和睡觉打游戏以外，剩下的时间都在对着电子琴写歌。”

还有和何昶希的AI机械球吵架，沈群丰在心里腹诽。

管栎沉吟，“以我这么多年对希希的了解，他只对与身边人有关的事寻根究底。”

“以及这个姓夏的，”管栎操作屏幕，调出夏瀚宇的登记资料，“合法公民，资料干净。只是……”

“我不放心，又抽取了街道的人脸识别统计、交通行程与快递记录、医疗体检报告、心理测评档案，”数据显示在案，按照月份与次数为折线作图——

“呦呵，这信息量少得有点过分了啊。”沈群丰感慨出声，“不是偷渡出入境根本不在城内，就是黑客反侦查把数据都销了，和着哪种都不是善茬。”

“不仅是这样，”管栎在图上圈出几个时间节点，“这里，还有这里。这几个时间点，眼熟吗？”

管栎调出另一张三维全息图，他们追击那只潜逃在城市里的兽的出警记录。

“……这就很耐人寻味了。”沈群丰低头，在管栎的额头上亲了一下。

管栎一边笑一边仰起脸，“你在说谁？”

“你觉得我在说谁？”沈群丰顺着管栎的太阳穴一路吻下去，轻咬住管栎的耳垂，手已经顺着领口撬开扣子，摸进衬衫里，“你早说呀……我都不知道原来现在是私人时间。”

“这么大的事也能对上面先瞒下来，真不愧是我家小栎栎。”

管栎的指尖攀上搂着他的胳膊，嘴角浮现一抹坏笑，“又没有伤人，谁规定调查不能先偷偷摸摸的呀……”

“而且……我总觉得，在哪里见过他。”

06

夏瀚宇是被一种烤点心的气味唤醒的。空气潮湿，窗外又下起了暴雨，晦暗的天色分不清白天还是黑夜。

巴特弗莱这座城市终年如此，高度机械化的工业无法缩减二氧化碳排放，行星温度本身也高于地球，空间站建设前就已通过规划议案，放任上方人造大气中的碳排放浓度，通过近地隔热气层实现城市降温，代价就是远无绝期的阴云和雨。

“其实也没什么，”十几年前，新闻报道公开的那天，胡春杨在寝室里平平静静地向他科普，“听说地球三叠纪有一场雨下了两百万年……”

“等等，”夏瀚宇枕在枕头上放下手机，“你说多少年？”  
“只能估个大概，碳稳定同位素法测量的结果差不多都处在2.32-2.34亿年间……所以是两百万……”  
“两百万？！”夏瀚宇喊出一大嗓门，惊坐起身。

“兰格利亚火山爆发喷出了大量的二氧化碳，全球气温上升4-7摄氏度，然后大气水循环就不限流了，世界各地都是……”胡春杨捧着书，一个名词蹦着一个名词。夏瀚宇头有些晕。

“卡尼期洪积事件？”管栎想了想，打了个比方，“有点像巨型台风天，只不过下的是开水。”

“不行，好难想象……”夏瀚宇又倒回床上去。

管栎在他床边坐下，拿胳膊肘戳戳他，调侃道，“你怎么不去问希希，希希地理很好的。”  
“他自己说他地理很好。”夏瀚宇纠正。管栎就笑。

“其实现在也是一样在下雨。”胡春杨望向窗外日益恶化的酸雨，持续不断的全球性灾难已经带走这座星球上绝大部分的生命，三分之二的生物在过去五年内迅速灭绝，全球各地都在争分夺秒赶造宇宙飞船和质量加速器，星际资源战争也时有爆发，“信息公开就意味着人类迁移计划已经提上日程……我们很快就要走了。”

“有那种人造大气规划，为什么地球不行？”

胡春杨低下头，神色里流露出悲伤。他几次张了张口，最终只是喃喃道，“……地球对我们来说太大了。”

那之后不到半年，他们就拿着虹膜验证电子票，站在了名为“永夜”的质量加速器下。听闻这种验证方式也催生了血腥的地下眼球移植交易，可那时谁也管不了那么多了。

巨大的多段轨道炮看上去就像是直通云霄的过山车。这种利用电磁投射原理开发的航天运输器械，将以洛仑兹力将航天载具加速到第一宇宙速度，再由卫星轨道进行回收。运载飞船内部则设满窄胶囊状的反加速度装置，用低温和生化液体将人体细胞完全封锁，勉强实现对冲加速距离有限对肉体的过度负荷。

联合国把所有的飞船都编为同一个毫无新意的名字。  
诺亚方舟。

离开地球前，夏瀚宇不知道怎么和何昶希聊起了这场两百万年的雨。何昶希来不及修理的细碎刘海挡住清澈的眼睛，他看着他抖开那些柔顺漂亮的金发。

“可是那样的话，所有的雨就都是一场雨。”何昶希说，蓝色的眸子微微发亮。

“笼罩了这座城市的雨和周围城市的雨是一场雨。过去下着的雨和现在下着的雨也是一场雨。这里和那里，过去和现在，世界没有一天完全晴朗过，所有的雨都是一场雨。”*

何昶希讲话很高级。夏瀚宇心想，为什么这件事到他这里就有了一点浪漫。虽然何昶希经常凶巴巴地和他对峙，但那样他也会觉得他很可爱。

“你会害怕吗，瀚宇？”何昶希过来拉他的手，指尖冰冰的。他们不是一趟飞船。  
夏瀚宇抿紧干燥起皮的嘴角，他又不能说自己不上去，谁也不想在地球等死。于是他问，“那你呢，你不怕啊？”  
“我不会怕，我怕你怕呀。”何昶希笑起来，像个真正的孩子，“果果连过山车都不敢坐，我们这里胆子最小的就是你。”  
“恐高是看到才会怕，飞机又不是不能坐。”夏瀚宇嘴硬，“何况只是睡上一觉。眼睛一闭，醒来就到了。”  
“唔……这么说也是。”

陈宥维在那边叫人了。何昶希就漾着笑意，背着手往后退两步，朝他挥一挥手。他就这么看着何昶希转身朝陈宥维那里走了一段，不快也不慢，和他安静时的性格一样，平平淡淡的。突然又转身跑回来，紧紧抱住了夏瀚宇。说是抱住，更像是按住了，按住他的肩膀和脖子，让他动也不能动。等会儿见。何昶希说，宇宙里见。

李汶翰在身后吹风凉话，“何昶希你抱老夏都不抱抱我？”  
何昶希手也不松就朝他摆一个鬼脸，“你也恐高？而且你怎么不来抱抱我？就不抱你。”

然后金色的头发蹦跳着跑开了，连带着他身上陈宥维黄色的夹克。也许是他们很少能被允许穿私服，许久没见到太阳的夏瀚宇产生了片刻的恍惚，那个画面盘旋在他的脑海里，像个符号一样鲜明。

夏瀚宇掀开盖在腰上的薄被，手伸到床下盲摸了一阵，拾起地上的一滩长裤，才半闭半睁开一只眼。何昶希背对着门，在厨房里忙忙碌碌。

“在烤什么？”夏瀚宇裸着上身走过去，从后面抱住他，赖在何昶希后颈窝里继续补眠，“闻着还蛮香的。”

“小饼酥。”何昶希拍掉往他胸口乱摸的手，捏起一块塞进夏瀚宇嘴里。

“怎么有点糊味啊？”  
“那简直是当然的，喂给你的那块是烤焦的。”  
夏瀚宇咀嚼的动作停了停，看见何昶希一如既往地笑着，是带着一丝狡黠又真实的笑。  
“哈哈，骗你的，是加了整粒的那个，咖啡豆。”

何昶希说这些话脸倒是不会红，可被夏瀚宇一吻耳朵尖就变成红的。夏瀚宇咬着他的耳垂，用膝盖顶开他，摩擦着他的腿间。漂亮的脊背与浴袍一同趴伏在料理台上，塑料袋里的苹果掉出来一直滚，在苍白的衣料和垂散的银发里，那红色鲜艳得诱人犯罪。

何昶希忽然想到，他看见的夏瀚宇似乎总是暗处的角色。他的身影借着雨水，借着夜色，和他的头发一样黑。

但这个人应该在太阳下面走路。

他不知道为什么忽然冒出这种念头，他觉得他应该拉起他的手，一起跑进蓝蓝的天空下面。就像李汶翰经常哼的那首前公历时代的歌一样，你说蓝色是你最爱的颜色。他被吻得晕晕乎乎，又想夏瀚宇说他不喜欢蓝天的颜色。

为什么要这么说呢。他连蓝蓝的天空是何种模样，都已经很陌生了。

被夏瀚宇一闹就过了饭点，何昶希在床上用脚尖朝后挠他小腿，软在枕头里闷闷地问，“我们中午吃什么呀……”

夏瀚宇就翻过身，手伸到床下从地上摸终端。何昶希一回头，全息界面赫然是要点外卖。他气得掀起被角去捂夏瀚宇的头，“你就是这么对我的，嗯？夏瀚宇？中午就开始点外卖。”

“你谋杀啊？”夏瀚宇把蒙在头上的被子给扯下来，“那我又不会做饭，我不叫外卖我们吃什么？”

何昶希撇撇嘴，没能找出反驳的句子。于是转过来，没事人一样蹭进夏瀚宇肩窝里，也去看全息屏里的店家。“我要吃这个。”他手也不愿意抬，就下巴往前伸两下，发梢扫在夏瀚宇下颚骨上。

“下午我得出去一趟。”夏瀚宇瞟了一会儿何昶希的眼色，才说。又慌忙补上一句，“然后……你想买什么我给你带回来。”似乎怕不这样对何昶希就太亏待了他。

何昶希看穿他的窘迫，像隔着一道透明的玻璃门往里面瞧。“不用麻烦的……你早点回来就好了。”叩叩叩。夏瀚宇觉得心上被敲了三下玻璃，这个人说我不要礼物，你倒是让我进来呀。

夏瀚宇把人又拢了拢，撩起何昶希的刘海去吻他光洁的额头。何昶希像李汶翰以前养的豹猫一样翻上来扒住他。

等夏瀚宇人已经在城铁快轨上，他打开终端，调出一张电子名片。

大前天夜里，在何昶希忙着调整那个食人花（夏瀚宇起的名，上次的事件让他对这个装置颇有微词）装置的时候，陈宥维把这张电子名片隔空投送到夏瀚宇终端里。

“陈宥维。”对方友好地伸出手，夏瀚宇短暂回握了一下。

我当然知道你叫陈宥维，夏瀚宇暗想。陈宥维果真如他所想，成为了这座城市的管理维护者，可年少时打的赌注如今却只有一人记得。

终端显示下午两点。夏瀚宇拨通那张电子名片上的联络账号，响满刚好三长声，对面接起来也未显着急。他于是压低声音，“是我。我快到了。哪里见？”拇指垂在身侧，挨次把指关节压出微不可闻的脆响。

而陈宥维那里本来也正连着通讯，两端都是一阵沉默。这时候夏瀚宇通讯呼叫接入，他犹豫了片刻是否通话保留，还是先对嘉羿说了声抱歉。等电话再转回初始线路，对面已经一口答应下来。

“我会留意的。”那头嘉羿只是这样说。  
“抱歉麻烦你。”  
“没事。”嘉羿沉吟了一下，“……对了，你知道五天前希希被兽袭击的事吧？”  
“知道。怎么，难道不是意外？这其中有什么联系？”  
“没有……只是……稍微有点在意。”嘉羿吞吞吐吐。

“那天希希突然问我，‘你说兽可能会弹钢琴吗？’”  
“宥维，你觉得这句话是什么意思？”

陈宥维一怔，随即沉下眼色，“希希还说什么了？”  
“没有。没有了。那一天他都心不在焉。”

过大的信息量在脑海中条分缕析，组织成一条逻辑。虽然何昶希本身也是时常会有天马行空幻想的人，可这一次他敏感地直觉不是。陈宥维深吸一口气，希望自己理性的分析是错的。

“我想到的可能会有两个暗示：第一，如果弹钢琴只是一个比喻，那么你们面对的兽和人类在某些方面会不会没有不同？第二，如果不是比喻……他真的认识、或是从什么地方了解到了某只会弹钢琴的……”陈宥维停顿了一下，“兽，只是不确定所以向你询问。当然也不排除……”

“不会是突发奇想。”嘉羿打断他，“他刚刚和兽近距离遭遇过……”

“也别想太多。”陈宥维叹口气，安抚他，自己捏着入耳式通讯设备的手却紧了紧。他想起那天晚上，何昶希拉着不知从哪凭空出现的沉默男人从他面前离开的时候，笑意盈盈给出的理由——

“那宥维，我们先回去啦，我答应了瀚宇要帮他修琴。”

他敲击耳机，将管栎当初给他们做的内线通讯频道关闭。

离夏瀚宇提出要私下见面的时间还有一刻钟。陈宥维坐在办公室里，悄悄在工位下打开小猪机械球的全息投影，端详被他擅自拷贝下来的三维建模。

如果不是他昨晚无心，在城市维护系统的程序编码里发现那段残留改动痕迹的代码，也不会觉察到——这座城市上空，除却人造大气和隔热温控层外，竟然还有一层未被启用的防护网。

陈宥维花了一个晚上攻破环环相扣的连锁防火墙。这家几乎垄断巴特弗莱城市物联网的巨头合资企业有点棘手，但他身为内部人员的优势还是起到了一些作用。

早已被弃用隐藏的数据后台，代码缺失严重，排列杂乱无章，有人为摧毁过的痕迹。简直……简直像是被不长眼的低劣黑手党冲进屋里乱搅了一通，陈宥维心下吐槽。重新梳理那些信息花费了他一点时间，也让陈宥维有种久违的兴奋。

对，兴奋。虽然所有人都觉得陈宥维该是体面风度西装笔挺，温文雅绅五好青年，其实私底下他也会觉得金领工作的无趣。成日会议还要保持清醒头脑，处处周到，害他嗜饮咖啡，不吃早餐，进食过快……

陈宥维数着这些缺点的时候，何昶希就在旁边笑。“毕竟年轻有为。”何昶希拿谐音劝慰他，“宥维，人在体制里，总有些为难事的。”

“有些为难事的！”何昶希设计的小猪AI机械球在中间滚来滚去，有样学样，被小熊猫一脑袋磕过去。

何昶希在这一点上有时候竟比他通透。陈宥维支着额头轻笑，拇指在太阳穴上按了按。其实他会喜欢一些更有挑战性的事情，比如黑客，比如星际迷航，不必社交，不用顾虑太多。不过和何昶希合作一些艺术类的机械景观项目也还不错。

可是你还是会选择做那一行。心里有个声音说。只是因为有些事情你能做很多人不能做，你觉得那里会比较需要你。

那个人这样丢下句这样不客气的评价。他隐约觉得自己曾因为这个和某人打过一个赌约，是谁来着？

昨晚他修复拼凑出的后台数据最终形成一张三维结构模型，想继续探究其他资料的时候，却发现加密方式已经改变。陈宥维意识到那是军方的加密，这件事可能比想象的更不简单，于是用内线询问嘉羿是否在军部有所线索。

人活于世，怎么可能无拘无束，率意而为。陈宥维最后摆正了一下领带的位置，确认自己待会儿能以不变应万变地面对一场无法预期的交谈。最起码从表面看上去应该如此。

他转动那个投影模型，隐形在巴特弗莱上空的废弃防护网边沿若隐若现，像是一对蝴蝶翅膀的形状。

“要牵起手吗？”

那是蝉鸣未了的地球夏天，阳光温柔而明亮，晃得人睁不开眼。何昶希觉得自己是站在太阳下面，肩膀和后背都浮着一股香喷喷的暖意，头皮被晒得微微发痒。

这里是楼后面一小块狭窄的空地，旁边隔着银色油漆的铁网，楼外的铁皮楼梯遮出不到一米见方的架空阴影，对小孩子来说却是自由出入的基地。他撑住自己微弯的膝盖，半蹲着，朝那片阴影伸出手。

“希希，你怎么还没跟上呀，快点去玩啦！”嘉羿活泼的声音从背后远远地传过来，跟着是另一个男孩子的呼唤。

可他还是伸着手，稚嫩又固执地重复了一遍。

“要牵起手吗？”

脚步声从操场一路跑来，还没有他高的嘉羿撞上他后背，从后面抱住他，“哈哈，抓到你啦！”

另外一个男孩也跟上来，催促嘉羿别磨磨蹭蹭，快点的，不等人的。嘉羿就拉过何昶希那只伸出去的手，“哇吼——我们走吧！”

右手心里是热乎乎的汗。嘉羿带着他就跑，何昶希被牵着转了个身，回头看那道阴影，左手在阳光下划出一道什么也没捞住的弧线。

终端是这个时候响起来的。夏瀚宇出门后何昶希迷迷糊糊在雨声里又睡了过去，又梦到铁皮楼梯下那一小片阴影。通讯那边是他的老师。这位夸过何昶希是他带过最有灵性的学生却神龙见首不见尾的教授，难得主动打电话给他。

“是兽的基因序列检测有结果了吗？”何昶希张口就问。

“你怎么还惦记着？这不是你该关心的范围。”对面语重心长，“昶希，听我的，你最好不要再去管这件事。”

电话那边发出嗡嗡的声音，信号破得漏风。

“为什么？”  
“对所有不可说的，我们应该保持沉默。”*

“……您又开始讲维特根斯坦了。”何昶希头疼，“可是就算您把罗素请出来也没用啊*，”他无意识地撒起娇，一个字拖着一个字的音，“分析哲学希希是真的学——不——懂——”

电话那头倒怒了，“基因遗传学你就懂了？都让管栎带你看了标本室，也不知道你调查个什么劲。一点风吹草动就好奇，年轻人就是没法静下心来做研究。”

何昶希被这样说有点生气，“是您给我放假的。”  
“给你放假是让你休息，不想休息不如回所里上班。”  
何昶希怏怏不乐，“……我只想知道兽到底是不是人。”

“那你怎么知道，人是不是另一种兽？”教授反问。

何昶希安静了。那边叹息，“医学上从来没有100%的说法，退一步，怎样叫各样的活物，那就是它的名字。*是或不是，改变了什么？指称为名以刻画区分性而已。”

良久，何昶希才说，“……知道了。”

“知道了就不要再操心生物医学研究的事。我看我早晚要被你们气死。”

何昶希不吭声，琢磨着这些，挂了电话。小熊猫机械球突地弹出一个立体表情包——“当什么不好，非要当老师！”

他又稍微笑出了声。老师还是疼他的。

“有人回来啦，有人回来啦！”小熊猫连接门外红外感应，何昶希眼睛亮了亮，蹬上拖鞋就啪嗒啪嗒地晃到玄关去开门，“你回来啦，怎么这么久——”

门开了，他的笑意慢慢凝固在脸上。

市中心的商业广场，陈宥维手撑在桌面上，无意识地敲击着。“为什么告诉我这些？”

“不为什么。”夏瀚宇看了他一眼，“只是在找到希希之后刚好先遇到你，并不是因为你可信。”

“我还不够可信？”陈宥维兀地觉得好笑。

“当然你比很多人还是要可信一点。”夏瀚宇说，“但我也会考虑，如果我是你，我会带着何昶希逃走。”

陈宥维推了一下鼻梁上的镜架。夏瀚宇直视着他，“做得到的话就远走高飞。不再有任何人知道你们的去向，当然也包括我。”

陈宥维默然片刻，还是笑，和每次对视那样意味不明。“可你还是选择告诉我。为什么？因为我不是你？”

“我是选择告诉你。”夏瀚宇也笑，笑了也像没笑，“那你呢陈宥维，你怎么选？”

“你做你的选择，我做我的。结果是什么我就认。”夏瀚宇最后看了陈宥维一眼，把空的咖啡杯掷进垃圾桶，头也不回。

他走到柜台前，玻璃橱窗里的玫瑰蛋糕，花瓣像是起伏的浪涌。

覆盖电子屏穹顶的天阶人流如梭。夏瀚宇逆着行人在路上走。耳内通讯响了两声，陈思键的声音传过来，“刚刚的出行记录我已经帮你销掉了，附近街道一共有32个摄像头，19个附带人脸识别实时监测，我做了替换……”

“谢谢。”夏瀚宇闷声说，听起来声音有些哑。

“……不会有人知道你们见过面。”陈思键愣了一下，才接着把话说下去。随即两个人都是沉默。

“你没事吧？”陈思键调取街道监控，夏瀚宇戴了顶帽子，白色的，画着个简笔笑脸。他神色隐在帽檐下面，陈思键认得那是何昶希的帽子。

“没事。”夏瀚宇深吸一口气，把那些情绪都压回去。

还不到六点，天色已经变得很暗。天阶外面的雨越来越烈，近期的持续暴雨已经显出反常态势，市防汛办7日称雷暴只会持续三日，却在消停两天后便卷土重来。

“抱歉，只能帮到你这些。”陈思键说，“其他的我也不懂。”

“很多了。”

如果不是陈思键，他可能没法这样长期潜伏在市里。兽性失控的行为时有发生，追击者一直在调查他的行踪。

“接下来你打算怎么办？”陈思键问，“再去找剩下的六个？”

“……我不知道。”他告诉了陈宥维，不能控制的变量又多了一个。陈宥维会带何昶希走。夏瀚宇不能控制地一遍遍想，陈宥维可能会带走何昶希。他夏瀚宇在陈宥维面前逞面子，装得无谓看破，可实际上光是这一个可能性就在对他处刑，却不知道哪一刻会迎来宣判。

他说出实情就是在把自己的心脏掏出去，却蛮不讲理地塞进对方手里。你捏着它吧，他想，你捏着它，它好胀，我自己一个人快要托不住了。

走神间忽然有小孩子撞到他，四个看着不过五六岁，冒冒失失的，道了歉就又吵闹着。

“呐呐，太阳是什么样子的？”其中一个问道。夏瀚宇脚步停了停。  
“超——巨大星体哦。太阳系中心的红色巨星，热等离子体与磁场交织的理想球体！”  
“是红色的大火球哦！”另外一个插嘴道。  
“才不是火球，是气体星球啦。气体！”

不是的。  
不对。  
太阳是明亮的白色光点，不是很大，但是特别亮，睁大眼睛直视刺得人想流泪——

夏瀚宇放下遮在眼前的手，他看到的是星光近乎泯灭的上空，整座城市都笼罩着一层污浊昏暗的大气。

军部的机甲防弹车远远从前方驶来，与他擦身而过。  
夏瀚宇的嘴唇咬出了血。

“奇了怪了，”通讯那边疑惑起来，“军部的机甲防弹车怎么在主城里面开？”

“啊？”夏瀚宇回神，回想了三秒才反应过来陈思键说的话。陈思键还在顺手查阅可公开资料，“H2L4D型42.5mm自动近接防御机关炮，对光束防御·反射系统……嚯，这玩意连阳电子炮都能反射。”

夏瀚宇无意间望了一眼前方，不远处轨道桥下熟悉的高楼，在混沌的黑雨里伫立像个墓碑。一种战栗的失重感忽然袭来，他近乎腿软。

“陈思键，”夏瀚宇很少打断别人，可捏着纸袋的手都开始抖。“这车是从哪里开过来的？”

不可能会暴露的，要暴露也该是他先暴露。那个人在他出门前，在他出门前何昶希还言笑晏晏地光脚踩在地毯上，罩在一件粉色的大T恤里，脚踝凹进小小的窝。说我今天哪里也不去，所以你得早点回来呀。

“对不起，您所呼叫的通讯号码暂时不在服务区。”

夏瀚宇跑起来，也不顾雨。这条街道长到经过多少杆路标，要仰望多少次头才能辨认高楼的那扇窗是否亮灯，何昶希的住所乘电梯要多少个楼层的时间。

他用终端里存储的声纹波段临时钥匙，一把撞开冰凉的铁门。被雨水浇个湿透的纸袋应声落地，玫瑰蛋糕碎成一滩糊在一起的粉红色。

屋里空空如也。

粘稠的黑暗将他的呼吸捏死了。

07

战车驶入高架，往东北基地返程。雨下得急且来势汹汹，炮弹一样砸在前挡风玻璃上碎成黑灰一样的粉末。能见度不足两米，全靠中枢交通系统维持着自动驾驶车辆间距。

“真是糟糕的天气，”姚明明在主驾驶位上打了一个哈欠，“临时命令也是莫名其妙。”李振宁在旁边冲他挑了挑眉，摆出一个无辜的表情，不可置否。

突然路面“砰”一声钝响，紧接着车内响起警报：未知障碍。

“什么东西？”姚明明第一时间已敏感地辨认到那个声响。显示屏上车辆后方一个红点高速直驱逼近，他机警地瞄向后视镜，里面却只有一团模糊乱扫的雨雾。

“不知道！”李振宁一边检查警报一边调出车辆红外感应，“难道是隐形？该死，是朝着我们——”话音未落，后车厢右侧“轰”的一声巨响，车尾被巨大的侧撞击力逼得甩出几度，依靠军方轮胎的抓地力才不至于严重打滑，摩擦水地拖出尖锐的鸣音。后视镜随即被炸个粉碎，红外图谱上显出一个攀附在侧车头的类人形轮廓。

“改造人？不，是兽！”李振宁在副驾惊呼，“小心正面！——”身形肿胀的漆黑怪物狠狠撞上押送车的挡风玻璃，震击让整辆车勉强抗下，雨幕中的光学隐形骤然解除，暴躁发狂的兽近在咫尺。“编号X-A10GF23确认遭遇兽袭，请求增援！重复，请求增援！”姚明明将驾驶模式切换为主动，李振宁已经掏出配枪。随即又是“轰哐”一声，前车防弹玻璃被震裂一条细线，兽的肘击兜头而下，像是没有痛觉感知般，一拳接着一拳，将防弹玻璃打裂成无数黏连的碎片。

视线完全被黑兽阻碍，暴雨中强行漂移随时有翻车风险。李振宁握紧枪身，他感到自己的手心被汗水打湿。那只兽无论怎样都未停止对驾驶室的自毁式攻击，对光束防御·反射系统设计时未考虑到近身肉搏，此时对物理撞击束手无策。

“妈的，这什么不要命的东西。”姚明明低声咒骂。“要扛不住了，”李振宁紧紧盯着眼前的怪物，神经绷紧，“对付兽潮的解离类武器没有市区准入许可，我只有普通弹，自动防御机关炮呢？”“玻璃都要被它凿穿了，机关炮打它还是打我们？”姚明明竟然还有心情开玩笑。李振宁稳住呼吸，汇报手腕电幕的面板读数，“离最近支援到达还有196秒——”

嗒。一滴水落在姚明明额头，是雨水混合着兽的血。

那只兽硬生生用肘骨将防弹玻璃砸出一个黑漆漆的洞，不顾边沿的玻璃渣，就用黏液般的黑色手掌去掰周围的碎片。李振宁下意识抬起枪就是两发，高威力的子弹近距离擦着兽的胳膊划过去，空气中窜起一股烧灼的焦味。他来不及打第三发狂风暴雨已下进车里，被掰落的玻璃向四周迸溅，怪物发出撕裂般骇人的嘶吼，猛烈的拳头朝主驾驶方向砸落——

车辆紧急制动扳手遭到重击，强制急刹。

暴雨让人睁不开眼，就连李振宁电子眼打出的子弹也受雨影响，有一枚打在玻璃上被反弹开，顺着他自己的鬓发惊险地擦过去。兽抬起胳膊遮挡，打中的部分也只嵌入对方湿润的皮肉。主控面板被暴力摧毁，电力失效，车内熄火暗下的瞬间兽便掉头撤去，转而猛砸后车厢厚重冰冷的铁皮。

姚明明心里忽然升起一个大胆的想法。支援倒计时还有74秒，失去电磁锁控制的厢门能撑30秒。车后的撞击让整辆车晃动不止，姚明明眼睛一闭，心一横，手动按下驾驶座侧面的后门开关。

“你——”姚明明捂住李振宁的嘴，伺探袭击者的反应。

安静。天地间只剩下暴雨的声音。后车厢的门敞开着，那只兽没有攻击他们，就这么在车后静止了。

赌中了。姚明明心想。因为车后面是空的。

他不确定这是否就是袭击过何昶希的兽，但今天他们的确接到了将何昶希保护回军部的命令。没想到竟然扑空了，他们这一路，还有嘉羿他们往研究所的那一路，都没找到人。何昶希就像凭空失踪一样，在所有的监控设备里都没了痕迹。

这只兽……大概也和他们一样在找人。

姚明明和李振宁不吭声。军部的原则是命令高于一切，切勿揣度上级意图。可有些疑惑不用说出口，也能在对方的眼睛里得到相同的确认。

“抱歉来晚了。”手腕通讯电幕亮了亮，嘉羿的声音适时在耳麦中响起，“你们还扛得住吧？”随即系统提示女声也一并传来，“编号X-A10GF55，狙击模式：麻醉。风向、湿度修正完毕，有效射程：700米。偏转角度校准，正常，开始自动瞄准，已就位。进入发射倒数，5，4，3……”

姚明明和李振宁又对视了一眼，嘉羿的车离他们已不足900米。“2，1……”

突然整辆车又剧烈地震动了一下，姚明明忙透过车窗往后看，另一只通体漆黑的兽不知从什么方向撞过来，将车辆撞出麻醉枪锁定范围。

李振宁瞪大眼睛，“两只？！怎么回事？”

耳麦里嘉羿不爽地“啧”了一声，“管他怎么回事，打就完事了。我这边现在开始重新校准，你们备用线路接好没？”

“你打吧，面板是毁了，线路刚刚深深手动接——”话还没说完，爆豆一样的光弹就朝他们车辆打来。姚明明在心里暗骂了嘉羿一句，对光束防御·反射系统终于派上用场，在车身周围展开多边棱镜般的蓝色屏障。

呼吸急促地迫着胸口，血管像爆裂一样胀。夏瀚宇的思维浑浑噩噩，记忆还停留在何昶希空空荡荡的公寓，和耳边不断循环的那声“您拨打的通讯号码暂时不在服务区”。他觉得冷，浑身湿透，彻骨的冷。

何昶希被军部劫走了。

脑中只剩下这一个念头，什么时候失去控制变身为兽，如何追上高架，怎么袭击军车，全都是紊乱的影像。直到他撕开军车的铁皮，看到又一个空空如也。何昶希不在里面。

同样兽化形态的陈思键借高处跳落的冲力将发怔的他掀翻在地，龇着牙，赤红的兽眸死死瞪住他。

那眼神像把刀子，切开铺天盖地的暴雨，切开夏瀚宇的不冷静。兽性稍微退却片刻，下一瞬间火力袭来，夏瀚宇肌肉绷紧，迅疾地扯过陈思键就是一个翻滚，光弹从他们脚边打过，激起地面污浊的水。

夏瀚宇这时候才觉出痛，扯着陈思键的臂肘连同一双鲜血淋漓的手掌，连同空得漏风般的心脏，全都火烧火燎地痛。他筋腱几乎使不上力，换陈思键拉着他从高架桥面硬翻下去，两只兽一起坠摔在桥底。军方的子弹依旧追着他们的后脚跟，夏瀚宇抓住旁边断裂楼板裸露的钢筋，重新展开光学隐形，将身子甩进废弃的楼洞。

暴雨很快把血迹冲刷得毫无痕迹，他们用兽的形态不知道逃了多远，军方的追击没有再跟上来。

陈思键靠在残破石板后面，大口喘气，肿胀的黑色液化皮肤和肌肉逐渐消退，变回一个苍白赤裸的人。眼睛还是血红的，像魔鬼的眼睛。

夏瀚宇依然感觉自己在发抖，他尚未能完全解除失控，保持着兽的体态，一个自己和一个自己在体内猛烈冲撞。他们坠桥那一下，饶是兽的强化身体也摔得他两眼发黑。夏瀚宇忍着一身剧痛，却听陈思键在那边一边喘，一边笑出声音来，在废楼里荡出有些渗人的回音。

夏瀚宇朝他低声嘶吼，你笑什么。他龇牙警告。

陈思键能听懂，瘦削的肩膀抖了抖，又摇头。“你真是疯了。”陈思键说，一双通红的眼。“我他妈大概也疯了。”

“突然通讯失联，空手逼停军车，”陈思键咳出一口血，抬起手去抹一把嘴角的血渍，“你可真行。”

夏瀚宇挣扎着坐到那块石板背面，两个人隔着石板背对背靠着。泥灰地上拖下一道狭长的血痕，看着怵目惊心。陈思键却吹着口哨开始哼歌，夏瀚宇记得那个调，是他们最早一块儿在北方偷渡点的集装箱里闷着，陈思键给他写的。

做你想做的，唱你想唱的。祝你一生自由自在。

黑暗埋没着人和兽的血肉，自由自在听着荒谬像个讽刺。夏瀚宇却有点想笑。那时候他们裹着厚厚的毛毯藏在运送矿石的列车底部，机油气味熏得反胃，倒也是这么背对背着，隔一层板。陈思键指节蜷叩在车厢底板上敲节奏。脸都很脏，他眼珠一动不动地盯着一角。

夏瀚宇抬起血流不止的左臂，用陈思键从包里拣出扔过来的激光匕首切开子弹打入的皮肉。趁着兽态动刀，总比变回去之后的胳膊好下手些。

陈思键哼了一会儿，哼到听见三声金属壳落地，安静了，也就不再哼歌。又过了阵终于听到背面夏瀚宇对他说话，嗓子可能还在半兽状态肿着，哑得很。

“对不住，把你也卷进来。”夏瀚宇说。

“怎么，不把我卷进来，自己逞英雄？”陈思键反问，手伸进背包里摸半天，衣服也扔过去，终于摸到半盒皱皱巴巴半湿的烟，“别忘了我们是为什么回来这里的。”

“为了被放逐者的家园。”

夏瀚宇手从石板侧面伸出来，在地上叩了叩。陈思键看也不看，把烟塞进他手里。

一片黑暗里两点烟头火星，紧靠破碎石板的后背硬硌，电缆电线在远方交错纵横。夜色隐去所有该有的互相打量神色和遮掩犹豫目光，谁也不知该怎么开口。

“吴泽林还在等我们回去。”陈思键说，“等拿到药物……”

“陈思键。”夏瀚宇的声音和之前都不一样，像冷风卷在黑灰上吹。陈思键侧头看，夏瀚宇的手还垂在地上，手指夹着的烟兀自烧了又熄，忽明忽昧。“你当初说，只要目不转睛，这世界就会帮你实现你所关心的。”夏瀚宇说，“……可我就只是走开了一下。我就……只是因为去找了陈宥维。”

“就一刻，没有盯住他。”

陈思键骤然感到一阵锋利的刺痛。不知道是不是错觉，那声音里的温度像血液一样流失了。

“也不一定落在了军方手里，”陈思键转了转手上的自动机械变形小刀，“你不是说资料都销毁了？这么些年，你都找不到他。”虽然这种话听上去像是他风凉的宽慰，解救不了无底的挣扎。这城市靠数据活着，不在服务区，还能在哪里。

可能怎么办呢，从一开始他们被剥夺为人的样貌就是一无所有的了。陈思键把烟狠狠碾在地上摁熄，“走吧，就当是再来一次。”

“把这个世界拱手让给想要控制你的人，反正我做不到。”

“再来一次。”夏瀚宇低声自嘲。还会再找到吗，他又弄丢何昶希了。

陈思键别过脸，不敢想桀骜不驯的兽要如何低下头颅，外面漫天掩地的雨水像是代替谁流眼泪。

轻甲侦查-I型AI已经散布开来，这帮小家伙们一边叽叽喳喳地抱怨天气一边投入工作，管栎只能哄他们回去给补给最新研发的机油。

“好了，八卦什么的先省省，案子破了自然会讲故事给你们听。”

警方和军方虽然没有官方通报任何信息，但大部分警戒都已开启。管栎前脚刚抵达现场，军部方面的质问就已经打来四系。他深呼吸一口气，勾起嘴角一一接下所有劈头盖脸的质询，适时对上远处嘉羿担心的眼神。没事。他趁机眨了个眼，又若无其事地转回身去。

姚明明和李振宁从车里出来的时候抖落一肩膀的碎玻璃，此时已经向上级报告完情况，过来同嘉羿汇合，准备乘嘉羿的车一同返回军部。李振宁有些心不在焉，姚明明机敏地留意到嘉羿下唇咬出了痕。

胡春杨与李汶翰靠在研究所的墙上，一张绿色的全息许可令隔在他们与主控台之间，军方人员正在全盘拷贝实验系统的内测数据。胡春杨手背在身后，悄悄扯了扯李汶翰的衣角。

陈宥维双手交叉撑住办公室桌面，又给何昶希拨出第十一次拨号，不在服务区。嘉羿的消息迟迟才回复过来，只有四个字：先别担心。他又回想了一遍夏瀚宇透露给他的信息，终于向后靠进椅背里，摘下眼镜，捏了捏眉心。

如果人人说不出口的话，人人都能了解个大概，今夜也不必下如此大的雨。

陈思键和夏瀚宇一路避开摄像头，走得磕磕绊绊，折腾回陈思键的藏身所已是半夜，体力和精力都已经逼近极限。这条巷子里的房屋大多低矮残破，有些窗口连玻璃也没有，看过去都是黑洞洞的。任何都市都存在这样管辖边缘地带，夏瀚宇清楚这里面有一些是假象，利用廉价或废弃的投影装置改造一下，能够在这种地方做出一些简易的入口伪装。陈思键的住所也是。

“咯噔”一声，房顶上传来一个轻微的响。

陈思键停了下来，他警觉地朝声源望过去，“什么人？”

没有别的动静。过了会儿，一只只剩下三条腿的猫型家用AI 丢下啪嗞漏电的充电缆线，窸窸窣窣地沿着墙边钻走了。

即使是仿生机械，也会想活下去啊。陈思键松了口气，扛着夏瀚宇没受伤那只胳膊，穿过以假乱真的墙面投影。屋内还未亮灯，两个人一并将满身血污瘫在门厅，然后僵住了。

屋内墙边暗处已然先倚着一个人影。见他们抬头，那个人转了转手上的分子解离枪，溜出一句轻浮的招呼，“哟，回来了啊？晚上好。”

僵持尴尬的黑暗里倏地亮出一个公安系统全息屏，那人抬起手腕终端，“还行，没过零点。今日事今日毕。”

“现在警察都这样私闯民宅了吗？”夏瀚宇冷冷开口。

陈思键忙回头看，门口屋顶上歪头探下来一只轻甲侦查-I型AI，解除光学隐形对他摇了摇触手，“哈啰！”

该死，根本无处可逃。

“抱歉，外面雨实在有些大，你们又迟迟不回，我只能进来躲躲雨。”沈群丰把枪收进后腰，无奈地摊开手，“而且你刚刚的说法也不对，严格来说现在是下班时间，不如讲——”他从墙上直起身，往前两步，终端散出荧荧的绿光，“是老朋友又见面了。”

夏瀚宇肩膀下意识向后退了一寸，尽管沈群丰刚刚是在示意解除武装，依旧不能放松警惕。“我不认识你。”

“那真是令人遗憾。”沈群丰故作为难地叹口气，也不拆穿，“我以为你每次可劲沿着玻璃幕墙逃的时候，能对搁后面收拾烂摊子的我有点印象。”

“你们也不用往别地儿看，今天就我一个，不抓合法公民。”

没了雨水的冲洗，屋里的血腥气逐渐浓烈起来，很快充斥了狭小的空间。

“啧，看起来费了不少劲。”沈群丰细细观察他们一阵，瞧着陈思键，“就是你帮这家伙瞒过监控系统的吧？害我平白跟丢你们一下午，不然你俩也可以少受点皮肉伤……还好小栎栎特意提醒我备着。”沈群丰掏了掏口袋，“接住了。”

陈思键接下掷来的密封袋，是止血剂和愈合催化剂。“你到底想怎么样？”他问。

“来通知你们一件事。”沈群丰说，“蝶在我们这边。”

夏瀚宇没有动作，不给一点反应。陈思键不明就里地瞪大了双眼，“什么意思？”

“你别看我。”沈群丰瞥瞥夏瀚宇，“他听得懂。”

陈思键又转头看夏瀚宇。夏瀚宇笑了，一笑又喉头咳出一口腥甜，他强咽下去。“我凭什么信你？”

“你是可以谁也不信。”沈群丰一脸无所谓，把衬衫袖子挽起来，“反正是你们弄丢了东西，又不是我。”

夏瀚宇死死瞪着他，手臂上的青筋突突地跳。“为什么？”

“什么为什么？为什么蝶在我们手上，还是为什么我要专程来告诉你？”沈群丰在他面前蹲下来，收敛起那种漫不经心的表情，直视夏瀚宇的眼睛。笃定是幌子，只要不被看出来就是筹码。如果夏瀚宇真的比他们更知道“蝶”意味什么……按照他多年混迹赌场查案的玩法，此处值得再加注一句。

“因为管栎说他信你。”

他抛出这句话的瞬间，夏瀚宇眼底的戒备果然松动了。

沈群丰拍拍夏瀚宇的肩膀，夏瀚宇能感觉到骨骼的受力。“而栎栎宝的预感一向很准，所以我们抢先行动了一下。你信不信……我们四系能赶在所有人前面？”

“带我去见他。”夏瀚宇终于显出些许急躁。

“可以啊，当然可以，你想见你的小情人都可以。”沈群丰坦坦荡荡，唇边露出一抹痞笑。

“拿你们的情报来换。”

七小时前，下午四点五十五分。管栎突然接到嘉羿的内线通讯。电脑桌旁摆了一盘切好的苹果，他一边不紧不慢地拿起叉子把苹果片送入嘴里，一边笑吟吟地搭话。

“小新？今天怎么想起我？”

嗯，这只苹果有点酸，不太好吃。他皱了皱眉，才听清对面故意压低嗓音的话。

“什么？”管栎的神情凝重起来，放下叉子，“你说军部那边在找希希？什么时候的消息？现在？”

“说是……护送高级科研人员协助研究。”嘉羿悄声说，“我得去集合了，宥维之前暗示过我这边机密研究的事，我不知道这次为什么突然找上希希……我不放心，先跟你说一声。”

“我知道了。”管栎挂掉通讯，手指在键盘上一番操作，申请紧急许可令。

“你回来啦，怎么这么久——”何昶希蹬上拖鞋就啪嗒啪嗒地晃到玄关去开门，门一开，制服笔挺的管栎和另外两名警官满脸肃然。

他怔了怔，眼前弹出一张黄色全息通告。

管栎对他抱歉地笑了笑，“希希，对不起，证人保护程序，跟我们走一趟吧？”

“没办法，城中兽的袭击案你们军方也亲眼看到了，现在目击者有了新的证词线索，我们公安也要查案的呀……”狭长的通道光线昏暗，管栎一边讲电话一边往前走，“四系的证人保护你们尽管放心，特殊时期……对，是耽误你们一点点研究进度，完事了我们负责把人护送到军械研究基地去。”

“虹膜扫描。”

管栎关掉通讯，密闭门屏幕上出现ATTESTATION COMFORMITY（认证一致）的准入许可。

他走进屋，何昶希正坐在桌子前面，专心地折一张纸。

屋里没有开灯，只有窗外是亮堂堂的，晶莹的水珠在巨大的绿色植物叶片上滚动，互相碰撞，融合，然后“啪”地一下滴落。垂落的藤蔓开出饱满娇艳的红色花朵，从门口角度看去，刚好悬在何昶希头顶。

这座资源重度紧缺的移居星球都市，无论室外还是家庭，人们都很少再使用实体装饰物料，而全部改用全息投影。巨大的行业市场带来的利益诱惑，造就了一轮又一轮的残酷竞争，从而将投影的逼真程度推向了曾经难以想象的高度。

就比如，其实他们所处的地方，是位于市郊地下深处的一间隐蔽居所。公安情报侦查课四系的安全屋。

窗外“活着”的生态系统，也只不过是一个简单的选项而已。何昶希不是非常喜欢那些电子投射出来的东西，只是耐不过没有窗户的房间的寂寞。

管栎走上前，“在折什么？”

“蝴蝶。”

墙边散落着先前他查到的零碎资料，都乱糟糟地投影在空气里。管栎调出一条监听录音：蝶找到了。他按下暂停，又倒回重播，没什么特别之处。

“为什么他们称呼你为蝶？”  
“不知道。”何昶希一边折纸，一边摇了摇头。

“那……换个问法，军部那些人，为什么突然找上你？”  
何昶希还是摇头，没什么头绪。

管栎揉了揉发酸的肩膀，事态越来越复杂，他已经很难面面兼顾。不过从某种程度上来说那两只兽也算歪打正着，公然袭击军车，倒让军部对他的证人保护条款没了置疑立场。

“希希，你……确定已经没有再瞒着我的事情？”

何昶希折纸的手顿了顿，抬起脸来，有点不高兴，“怀疑他是兽这件事你们不也掌握情报了吗？我只是不想不明不白地就抓人……”

“抱歉。”这会儿只有他们两个，管栎背身撑在桌上，挺直的腰板卸了力。“下午事出紧急，我只来得及找到你。他……”

何昶希捏着纸张的手紧了紧，假装平静的声音里掺杂了一丝不易察觉的颤抖，“出什么事了？”

“姚明明和李振宁的军车被袭。”

何昶希一下从椅子上站起来。管栎周围围绕着现场的暴雨影像片段和事故报告，“我们追踪了这只兽那么久，猜到他有黑客同伙，却没想到偏偏在今天下午隐匿了行踪。等我接到消息是……六点十分，两只兽已经坠桥逃走。”

何昶希的指尖在桌面上抠紧了。“那……”

“明明和深深都没事，但根据口供，深深朝兽开了六枪，确认至少三发打中。”

何昶希身形虚晃了一下，有些站立不稳。管栎宽慰他，“应该只是打在胳膊上，普通枪械对兽体的伤害力不是很大。丰少一查到黑客信号就去逆向追踪了，我……”管栎透过屏幕注视着外界不同寻常的阴晦暴雨，“我也在等他的消息。”

“我知道。”何昶希抿了抿嘴，抬起一个安抚的强颜微笑来，“栎栎，谢谢你。谢谢你们。”

[ 现在插播一则气候播报：继9日暴雨短暂中止后，本市新一轮强降雨已持续超过48小时，经排查，人造大气层疑受到宇宙引力影响，向星球外侧离心逃逸，有关专家正在紧急商讨对策加以逆转，学校课程已全面暂停。请您近期减少山区出行，远离河道……]

管栎把通知关闭。“军部那边对研究所的数据拷贝已经结束了，杨杨似乎有想法，小新说宥维那边暗示过他军部参与了城市防护网研究，明天我看看怎么把各方面资料整合……”他注意到何昶希的注视，“怎么了？”

屏幕上不断闪过亮黄绿的数字讯号，不知为什么，何昶希心里一窒，把到嘴边的话咽了下去。“……不，没什么。”

有时候我觉得，我们正活在数据流之中。

警方的安全屋，未开夜灯的屯所。早上的时候他分明还从一双覆盖纹身的臂膀里醒来，床边摆着互相依偎的吉他和电子琴，平日眼神凶狠的男人从背后抱着他，额头抵在他后背，睡着的样子却像个黏人的小孩，让何昶希醒了又背过身去偷笑。

以前熬夜做项目，也有过这种错乱的恍惚。不如说，是一种时间感的遗失。不分昼夜的一天似乎总是显得格外漫长，只不过是十几个小时前，竟就好像做了一场疲累难醒的梦。

梦。何昶希的确会做一些小时候的梦。梦里的确有嘉羿和他的朋友，有李汶翰有胡春杨，有陈宥维，有管栎，有李振宁和姚明明，然而每次醒来，总会觉得梦里的人脸都是模糊的影子，情节也和他的“记忆”有微妙的不同。

这种困闷感，酝酿出多余的想法和感情。我们活在数据流之中，可如果数据可以是假的呢？如果知识，信息，记忆，都可以是假的，还有什么……还有什么是能唯一确定的东西？

他和陈宥维看过一个雕塑的展，悬挂在房间中缓慢旋转的苍白躯体，朝不同方向伸出的断臂和手，克尔凯郭尔的句子，唯不安者得安宁。陈宥维和他讲《恐惧与颤栗》，何昶希说不清楚，他被陈宥维一针见血地指出你从小就过于敏感，忧郁的一面藏在心里，嘴上却又超乎固执地直白。

他是什么反应呢？他在陈宥维的话语面前垂下眼睛，不甘心地稍稍回想自己是哪里被看了出来。然后坚持笑了笑，我就是这样的。他说，摸了摸眼前红色的雕塑蛇张开的血口，把对方的探究不动声色地挡回去。

何昶希还记得那个作品的名字，行嗔。一条暴怒的红色蟒蛇，生而具有人的口腔和牙齿。他站在那个喷张的雕塑前，却没有一丝一毫的害怕，平静而坦然。

世界当中的一切都不足以令我释然。窗外暴雨倾盆，可只有我知道自己真正的回忆干枯如沙漠。我内心总在被问题追逐，可即使如此……

“栎栎，”他说，“我不太觉得我们眼睛看到的东西一定是真实本身。”

我想这对我来说至多一种宿命，仍不能左右我如何去活。

时近一点，密闭门屏幕上终于再次出现ATTESTATION COMFORMITY（认证一致）的字样，沈群丰出现在安全屋门口。

“MISSION COMPLETE.（任务完成）”他原地汇报，“看我把谁带来了。”沈群丰侧身让了让，露出跟在身后的夏瀚宇。

何昶希站在全息墙热带雨林的绿叶繁花之下，闻声很慢、很慢地转过身来，与夏瀚宇隔着门口到墙根未点灯的十余米，就这样对望着，一句话也没说，慢慢从眼眶里洇出一点点晶莹的光亮。

然后他笑起来，眼尾一皱那些光亮就掉下来了，弄得整张脸都明亮又潮湿让他为难。何昶希一边装作不经意地用中指去抹，一边说，“你回来啦。”

管栎看着他，忽然想到沈群丰这阵子在看的电影*。“她面上的悲哀神情令我为之一振，银河中心之星球，并不是都按轨道运行。”死灰般机械的城市，被处死的谈论诸如爱与温情的“非正常人”，最后安娜卡里娜一字一顿地说出那句“Je vous aime”，我爱你。

夏瀚宇站在门口没有动，胳膊上被沈群丰打了止血和快速愈合针剂，也好好地缠上绷带包扎过了。可直到他活着站在这，看到完全平安无事的何昶希站在对面鲜艳冶丽的风景里，他才后知后觉地开始明白先前那些让他心脏紧缩的感觉是什么。

管栎从沙发上起身，“今晚都先好好休息，军部今晚暂时不会有新的动作，详细的情报我们明天再谈。”沈群丰激活刚刚打在夏瀚宇身上的跟踪芯片，在他后背上推了一把，笑了笑，“别挡着门。我们就不打扰了。需要联络按呼叫，另外床边抽屉里我记得——”

“丰少。”管栎撞上他的腰，眨眼。我们该走了。

安全屋又重新封锁。夏瀚宇还是沉默在门口，何昶希等不来他说话，僵持片刻就只能朝他走过来，每走过来一步，透明的空气就又变重了。

何昶希在他面前站定，伸出食指来勾他的手。夏瀚宇的食指瑟缩了一瞬，一种更沉、更深的阴郁压在心头，就像暴雨来临前憋闷的低压，叫人喘不上气。他来之前叫沈群丰替他找了一件警配的干净衬衫，松松垮垮地罩在身上，也好过先前衣服上尽是暗褐色的斑驳。他不想让何昶希看到那些。

淋了一整夜的雨，夏瀚宇整个人都寒凉得是水里泡出来的。额前的刘海垂落下来，覆盖了眼睛。雨仍湿湿嗒嗒地从发梢上往下滴，落在衣领里，砸在何昶希纤细的手腕上。

何昶希不知道怎么办了。夏瀚宇绷紧的肩膀里始终有股隐藏着的冷意，可是他觉得那种故意抵抗出来的、漠然的野性，其实更像是某种伤人伤己的残酷。他捏着夏瀚宇的手，固执地要把自己的五指塞进他的五个指缝里，用力扣紧了，再探过头去看他。

不要这个样子，我喜欢你的笑容啊。

于是何昶希不让夏瀚宇有机会再闪避，张开双臂干脆地环抱住他。坚实又温暖，紧紧地，抱住了他。

“辛苦了。”何昶希贴在他耳边轻笑。明明是该抱怨的，兽发狂徒手击穿车前玻璃的视频，光弹追着兽的脚后跟直到坠桥的视频，他这辈子都不要再看第二次了。何昶希也想学着那晚在天台，夏瀚宇骂他时候的样子，说上一句，你他妈不要命啦，这样他们就算不算扯平，他是不是也可以反过来逗夏瀚宇发笑。可那些话不知为何都淹在心里面，指尖最终划过夏瀚宇胳臂的时候却细致缱绻，“你怎么，这么厉害呀……”

饶是夏瀚宇都被他讲笑了，“你说什么傻话。我又不是……要你夸。”他忍不住小声吐槽，却也没抱怨手臂的伤处被何昶希压得隐隐作痛，而是将头搁在了何昶希肩膀，任由何昶希用力抱紧了自己。

“只是想夸夸你罢了。”何昶希不讲道理地说。虽然一再提醒自己避开夏瀚宇身上不知道在哪里的枪伤，略微颤抖的手臂却不能很好地控制力量。“……还以为又会见不到你了。”

夏瀚宇心头动了动。嘴唇嗫嚅了几次，也还是没组织出像样的话来回应。

于是何昶希真的是有些拿他没招了，主动亲上来的伎俩已经用过，十指相扣的手正牵着，只能佯装不高兴地随意晃了晃胳膊。快做点什么啊，你……

突然嘴唇上一阵烧燎的湿凉，反应过来的时候夏瀚宇的嘴唇紧紧贴着他的。随后他感觉到自己被以同样强劲的力道反抱了。舌头掀开他抿着的唇齿，像是看准了他舍不得推拒一只受伤兽的舔舐。我会舍得吗？苦味的烟涩放肆地裹挟侵入，何昶希下意识低声唔哼出来，嘴里稀薄的空气又都被抽空。他也在这个吻里变得和夏瀚宇一样急躁而焦虑，欲望烫着下腹一阵阵绞紧，缺氧的晕眩感腻着使不上力的肢体。

黏合在一起的两双唇瓣终于分开了，夏瀚宇“嘶”地倒抽了口气。何昶希手忙脚乱地在他身上一通摸，“哪里疼？”可手腕又被夏瀚宇攥住，“别乱摸。”难耐的呼吸就喷在何昶希唇角，喘着气，“到床上去。”

他也不说好还是不好，就这么跌跌撞撞，被夏瀚宇推搡着，一同摔进被褥。混合在一起的急促的呼吸，升腾的体温，强劲的心跳，一个吻接着一个雨水气的吻，才终于有了回归对方身边的实感。

是真的。他们是真的都以为，这次要失去他了。

夏瀚宇的视线一刻也没有离开何昶希的脸，从描摹他眼角，到微启的双唇。何昶希低低地笑起来。“你怎么这么沉。”他伸出双手去接住夏瀚宇朝他俯来的一双耳朵，手指插入他脑后湿漉漉扎手的头发。

夏瀚宇往下些，头埋在何昶希胸口凸起的骨头尖。何昶希环抱着他的脑袋，像月亮抱着地球。他听到夏瀚宇不耐烦地啧了一声，“你怎么好像又瘦了。”

“才没有……”何昶希想要反驳，夏瀚宇在那块三角形的胸骨上舔了一下，于是他整个人都轻微地颤。被迫分开的双腿无意识地夹紧，膑骨就戳在夏瀚宇腰窝里。

夏瀚宇按着他的膝盖压下去，把何昶希腿间也舔得和他一样湿漉漉，额头上的刘海还在往下滴水，松针似的，扎在何昶希一层嫩皮的小腹上。何昶希就揪他的头发，把他的头发抓成乱糟糟的一把，又很快放开。床单不安地扭动，皱出一条条退激时释放的伽玛γ射线。

每一次呻吟过后，何昶希的薄唇就紧紧地抿在一起。夏瀚宇没有剥开他的衣服，只是不厌其烦地用舌头挑逗他，吻每一块在情动中不小心自己袒露出来的地方，摔倒时撩起的衣衫，纽扣散开的胸口，他自己早就蹭褪到大腿的宽松长裤。何昶希从痉挛里哼出一声呜咽，夏瀚宇的唾液顺着他隐秘丛林往下淌，也在下一场黏黏嗒嗒的雨。

夏瀚宇喉结滚动了一个吞咽。他从何昶希身上撑起，哑着嗓子去够一旁的床头柜，“刚管栎那个警差是不是说，抽屉……”

越过身下人的手臂还未伸直便被何昶希拦下，何昶希不让他再去找什么别的东西，蛮横地拆他的衣服也拆开自己，很快就是赤裸着的一团。他便侧过去，咬何昶希的脖颈，又纠缠进拥抱。混合着精液搅动在何昶希体内的手指，一被碰到就敏感地想要逃开的腰肢，另一双十指还牢牢地扣紧，毫无阻隔地挺入他身体像是挺入一滩混沌，一片湿热的滩涂，一朵积雨云。难分难解。

还不够。人类皮肤的触感是如此真实，可还不够。

夏瀚宇在情欲的间隙里去看何昶希的眼睛，水打湿了的一滴血。淡淡若有似无的红色，亟待被爱怜的意味。那种心脏紧缩的无措又震慑了他。何昶希咬着自己中指的指节忍痛，渴望他，像小动物，在食物链上竟好像低于自己。

想要更暴戾地吻他。

可就是这样的何昶希，一声“夏”唤着一声“夏”，还没漏过夏瀚宇随口话里的漏洞，嗓音混着一点软，还要问，“夏……你怎么知道管栎的名字？”

你怎么知道管栎的名字？

吮咬立刻堵住了何昶希的嘴。不要问。夏瀚宇想，不要问。虽然他知道可以有很多种解释的方法，只要说是沈群丰那个警差介绍过，以何昶希的性格就肯定不会再问。可……

可这是何昶希啊。

夏瀚宇不想欺骗他，从一开始，就没想过一句欺骗他。

满溢但无法宣泄的情绪终于崩到了临界点，他抓住何昶希的肩膀，只能激烈地不断把沉默挺进下身的律动，房间里只剩下液体濡湿的声音。头脑开始昏沉，呼吸变得粗重，那种心脏和血管炸裂一样的恐惧像一根引线焦成灰烬。何昶希似乎觉得不对，抬起纤细易折的小臂想搂他的脖子——

身上的人突然爆发出一声沙哑的咆哮。胳臂苍白的肌肉迅速被黑色溶解侵蚀，在一瞬间像心脏鼓动或是岩浆冒泡那样膨胀弹开，撑裂渗出血渍的绷带。弓起的脊背向外隆起坚硬的骨，肿胀起来的皮肤像鼓满液态的浊水。

那无情轰然落下的手，同上次一样，死死掐住了何昶希的咽喉。

夏瀚宇在何昶希眼前失去理智，变成了兽。

喉结被抵住的地方能感觉到硬质化的粗糙，还嵌在体内的性器膨胀成饱和紧窒的痛。被剥夺呼吸，时间仿佛也静止了。何昶希像被钉在十字架上那样钉在床板里，只有睁大的这副眼睛，依旧无碍注视着身上失控的怪物。

怪物喘息着，手上力度逐渐捏紧了。他是真的要把他扼杀。何昶希肺里上不来气，可怪物的剧烈喘息甚至仍带动着相连的下身。我要被撕裂了。他想，可兽身黏稠湿滑的漆黑皮肤却又让这惯性的进出顺畅无阻，不能更糟糕的交合声，带出不该有的快感。

窒息和性交让他浑身发抖，生理性的泪水漫出来，连他最后的视线也要剥夺。那双暗绿色的眼睛……求生的本能终于让他尽管徒劳也挣扎起来，一挣扎就意识到哪里不对，何昶希艰难地侧过脸用余光去看——

十指相扣的手仍然攥紧着。夏瀚宇在上面的那只手竟没有兽化，扣在他的手上还是苍白人类的皮肤，干燥的，温暖的。因为发力而颤抖的手背青筋毕露，甚至比之前攥得还要紧。

夏瀚宇……他抬起自己被压在下面的手，就着紧扣的姿势，力道上压过夏瀚宇那只同为人类的手掌。就这么用抿紧嘴，最后的力气张开双臂，再度抱住了夏瀚宇。

他抱住了这只兽。

未能完全兽化的兽松手了。何昶希微弱地咳嗽起来，剧烈抽气的声音像是哮喘。

夏瀚宇视线对焦，看到的是何昶希悲伤到透明的瞳孔。颈侧还有他掐出的指痕，新的覆着旧的。身体给予悲哀本能反应，眼周异化肿胀的黑色皮肤火辣辣的酸痛，有什么由最脆弱的部分崩溃溢出——

眼角有冰凉的触感。何昶希的手指覆上了他一侧的眼角，在他没有留神的时候，擦过他沾湿的眼睫，指尖接住了那滴泪。那只手很凉，又或者是自己的皮肤太烫了，于是兽的泪水就顺着何昶希的指节滑落在他手心里。

夏瀚宇拧过头，无法再直视，只有颈侧蹭着他们依旧相扣的人类双手。

何昶希感到夏瀚宇在发抖，又或许是他自己也还在发抖，缺氧的身体尚对凶手惊魂未定。可夏瀚宇看上去并不比他好过，复杂而激烈的情绪在兽的脸上交织，使得那整张本就可怖的脸都因痛苦稍微扭曲起来。他把他的脸掰正。

“你在怕什么呀……”浅发的青年浑身湿漉漉，瞳孔却越发亮，瞬也不瞬地幽幽凝视着他，“我不怕你呀。”

他记不清这是他们之间的第几个吻，带着雨水的气息和深绿色的眼睛，何昶希感到自己蹭着夏瀚宇干裂起皮的嘴唇像舔舐一块寒冰。

结合的部位更加深入地埋入，划过嘴角的咸味对夏瀚宇来说锋利得像是刀割。对方却顺着肩胛攀上他的肩膀。夏瀚宇听见自己的呜咽梗在喉咙深处，他想说话，可那从浑浊丑陋皮囊里压榨出的声音，在一般人类听来最多也只是沙哑的嘶吼。

是恶念攫取他的灵魂了啊。在变成兽前，他已有一瞬意识到是自己在想。要是何昶希死在这里就好了。

和一个普通人类一样什么也不知道地死去，谁敢再从他身边带走他。或者谁来带他走吧。

夏瀚宇终于绷不住，伏在何昶希身上抽噎出声。

外面的城市暴雨依旧，酸性物质浓度以几倍速超标，金属老化生锈的区域开始生烟，行人身上被灼烧疼痛的红痕。

安全屋全息屏投影成窗，大雨的影像把两人涂成墨色。他双腿仍然缠上他的腰，人抱着半兽，用双唇压回他的哽咽与未说的话。夏瀚宇的舌根哀伤地压下来，何昶希藏在他苦涩的吻里颤抖。湿了的头发黏在床单与皮肤上扯着痛，恍惚像是药物依存症发作的病人。他和他是一样的，今晚，他们都是黑色的。

“要牵起手吗？”

故事开始在蝉鸣未了的地球夏天，阳光温柔而明亮，刺得人想流泪。夏瀚宇抱着膝盖蹲在铁皮楼梯底下，三白眼沉默地看着面前的人。

这里是楼后面一小块狭窄的空地。每周日午后的两个小时，是机械适应性测试前的休息时间。他不喜欢日晒，比起去操场疯跑，他更宁可坐在铁皮楼梯下面这方一米不到的架空阴影发呆。

“要牵起手吗？”金色头发的男孩又重复了一遍。

他们都穿着白色的T恤，所有人都一样，贴纸的编号不同。

上上上周，这个贴纸为⑨的男孩子迷了路，迷迷糊糊的，跑丢到他这里。夏瀚宇躲在楼梯下暗中观察他挺久，终于在对方循着视线看过来的时候对他摆了一个鬼脸。那是夏瀚宇人生中第一次失败的哄人经历，虽然之前也没实践过。不仅没把人逗笑，反而让眼前漂亮的男孩子鼻子一皱，嘴唇憋了憋，就那么哭出一点点委屈的泪花。

夏瀚宇手足无措地不敢给人抹眼泪，心里却很没同情心地在想，哭起来更像个洋娃娃了。

从那天他领着“洋娃娃”回去起，⑨就每周都过来这里。也不说干什么，就光站在看着都热的太阳下面，固执地伸出手，问他要不要牵。

我为什么要牵。夏瀚宇觉得他莫名其妙。

可第二周休息时间一结束他就去问了别人这个男孩的名字。何厂西。他睡前用手指在空白全息屏上写。原来大家都叫他西西。

后面的男孩早就在喊他了。夏瀚宇认得他们，贴纸是⑤和⑩，都已经知道自己不参与操场游戏。可眼前这个西西就好像是不懂一样，被拒绝了也是抿抿嘴，下周又来了。

他的发梢间有一缕一缕的风，太阳照耀在那些舒软的发丝上。夏瀚宇忽然觉得被晒一会儿也没关系，他想伸手摸一下，是不是真的和⑨的嗓音一样软。

“哈哈，抓到你啦！”嘉羿忽然从后面扑上来，眼睛圆鼓鼓的像只春天的小熊，从他面前，牵走了那只朝他伸出的手。

“洋娃娃”回头看了他一眼，最后跟着“小熊”跑掉了。

我其实是如此脆弱，因此就靠近了你吧。因为渴望指尖重叠的温热。

何昶希终于窝在他肩窝里睡去。夏瀚宇褪去兽形的皮肤还隐有乌黑，左臂上三个枪口血洞般的疤。何昶希纤细的指尖还和他牵着，而夏瀚宇甚至不敢再多看一眼。

一旦睁开眼睛，梦就会被打破。  
夏瀚宇看得到何昶希背上巨大的茧。已经到最大了。

旧历2049年，鉴于生物能的发现和地球臭氧层不可修复的破坏，名为「蝶」的人体实验计划启动。然而实验没能完全成功就突发变故，基地所有资料付之一炬，参与核心实验的九个孩子下落不明。其中一个被抓时自行注射了尚不成熟的生化试剂，兽化后挣脱逃入大海。

当夏瀚宇从漆黑冰冷的海水中上浮，他远远看到整个实验所在悬崖上方燃烧，火舌翻滚着浓烟，雨水中带有刺鼻的气味。借着爆炸的掩护，夏瀚宇从悬崖上跳进了海中，也恰巧因此避免了药雾对记忆神经中枢的波及。

可他弄丢他了。他找不到他们。绝望逐渐扩散到被海水浸泡而感到麻木的四肢，兽的身体陌生而丑恶，清清楚楚地告诉他你既已逃出来，就再也回不去那座城市。一场大火将他们所有的过去都烧成灰烬，那里的人也会完全忘记他的存在。

记忆的最后一幕，是嘉羿拽着何昶希胳膊逃生，身形纤薄却骨骼挺拔的少年回身要拉他的手。那些飘起来的金发，在空中划出一道弧线。

这辈子最后悔的事，就是没能早一点抓住他的手。

TBC

注释：

1）太空战舰在猎户星座的端沿起火燃烧*  
致敬《银翼杀手》Blade Runner (1982)  
完整电影台词是 “I've seen things you people wouldn't believe. Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion. I've watched c-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhauser Gate. All those ... moments will be lost in time, like tears...in rain. Time to die.” 

2）所有的雨都是一场雨。*  
化用自微博@骨灰木中难逢春的文字，已授权

3）对所有不可说的，我们应该保持沉默。*  
出自维特根斯坦 《逻辑哲学论》 

4）怎样叫各样的活物，那就是它的名字。*  
出自《圣经》旧约 创世纪2:19

5）管栎忽然想到沈群丰这阵子在看的电影*  
《阿尔法城》Alphaville, une étrange aventure de Lemmy Caution (1965)


End file.
